TOWER
by Evil Dork
Summary: Regina is defeated before the curse could be cast and now resides in the tallest tower in in The White Castle. If that wasn't bad enough... She's falling for the Princess. SWEN-SwanQueen •EF AU• -No Curse-
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't. She just couldn't.

Everyone says good always she thought, when she finally did something right, something good, something humane, good things would follow.

How wrong she was. It seemed that only evil would get her what she wanted. But everything came with a price, even vengeance and she couldn't pay it. Could you really blame her like so many did? She was heartbroken because precious little Snow White couldn't keep her mouth shut like a proper lady and that cost her her 'True Love'. It was right for Pure Snow to kill but revenge wasn't? That was utter _bullshit_. She gave everything, she did everything but it wasn't enough. When the perfect plan presented itself she was one step to succeed getting her revenge, but when she had to...to rip her father's heart out and burn it she couldn't. Her Father, the only one who ever showed kindness to her and stayed. The one who held her while she cried herself to sleep from the pain her mother inflicted on her; and one of the few who understood her by who she truly was, not her mother's façade. Her mother's creation.

She was trapped. Again. After she failed to do the curse, Snow White caught her with the help of that Shady Blue Hoe and her own army who reveled against her. _Imbeciles_. They locked her on the tallest tower of her castle with a potent contention spell. 3 years. Four damn years trapped in the fucking tower, yet it felt like an eternity.

The tower consited on a small room and the stairs being separated by bars the guards would climb up the tower which led to the room were a small part was separated by bars for protection. No one visited except Snow once a month. And she thought menstruation was bad enough. Also the Blue mosquito had to come by to renew the spell every year. The queen, well former queen, stood from her futile excuse of bed and walked to her window. She could hear the faint squeals of joy that her annoying nemesis made. A queen doesn't squeal she thought. God she was becoming her mother, the mere thought of her mother put her on edge and the picture of snow squealing just threw her off the damn cliff. Her window showed the royal family personal garden grounds, which in her opinion were horrificly decorated except for her apple tree, she was actually relieved that the Charmings hadn't chopped it off. Her eyes narrowed on the raven haired woman that stepped into her view of the garden. The White Queen. Snow laughed and twirled around the garden with roses in her hands, she was being more stupid than usual and the former Queen found this disgustingly odd. Then Snow's Charming idiot husband appeared in the picture and started to twirl around with Snow and then she saw. Her. Three years of age and on her father's hip was the Savior. The precious White princess, Regina's lips curled and anger boiled deep with in her. She scoffed at the thought of that little girl destroying her curse and saving the land. Please, she would have payed to see that but obviously she couldn't. Ironically once she refused to cast the curse which led to her dismay, Henry died of a heart attack. She was heartbroken. She wished that she could use her magic to get out. She yelled profanities. Then she refused to eat most of the excuse of food the guards brought her and at the end of the day she laid on her cot. She would stare at the ceiling for hours and just picture how her life could have been before slipping to unconsciousness. Sometimes when nightmares pledge her mind she would get up and stare outside, see the stars. Picture how it would feel to be outside, by the stables. She would also glare at the faint light coming from the tower across the garden ground. Picture Snow White lying dead on her bed.

She spend her days pretty much the same she would brood on her cot and seeth as she saw The happy royals.

Then she saw again her. Tumbling behind his father, covered by a jungle of blond curls was the little princess. Regina's lip curve in distaste at the sight of the tiny girl playing with her father in some sort wrestle. Princess don't wrestle. The little girl run around her father before charging at his leg and clinging to it. The king would then pretend to fall and his daughter would jump on top of him and punch him lightly on the chest. Their screams and squeals could be heard from the tower. James picked up the little girl twirl around before settling her down. The blond girl proceeded to grab a stick and swing it around like a sword. The king grabbed a stray stick and blocked his daughters soft attacks. Great, now they are sword fighting sneered Regina. Eventually James would pick her up and leave. Today though when he picked her up hoisting her to his hip, the ember orbs of the princess weren't staring at her father like they usually did. Today they were staring at the window. Her window. Directly to the chocolate orbs that watched the interactions. Regina gulped and the scolded herself, it was impossible that the princess was staring at her. But she couldn't look away. The green eyes weren't unfocused, if not the contrary. They were focused on the Evil Former Queen. It surprised Regina how determined those eyes were to belong to such a little girl. She felt judge under the haunting green eyes. She felt like filth for all the misdeed she did in the past. She never cared about what people thought of her, but the thought of the little girl knowing who she was, what she did made her squirm. She refrain from doing so. They were engage in a staring contest, Regina silently praying for the little girl to stop looking at her. She's not looking at you she repeated to herself. But then as James turned to leave carrying his daughter, the little princess made a quick turn with her head to keep looking at eye contact. Her breathe hitched, the princess was staring at her.

How was that possible?

The king carried her daughter into the castle unaware of the eye staring contest that was happening between his daughter and his nemesis.

Even when she went to sleep, she thought of the green orbs and if they hold any judgement against her.

**A.N**

YEAH FOLLOW THE STORY ON WATTPAD FOR UPDATES ASAP!

**Evil Dork out! Ç**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

It happened again the next week but this time, it went a little different.

Regina was sitting by the window per usual Midday routine. She stared at the garden, analyzing every single detail. After all the garden was as far as her entertainment went. She knew that winter was coming, as the shades of red leaves coated the ground and the bold trees swayed lazily against the midday breeze, her apple tree in the middle of the garden swaying gently to the music of the wind. Guards crossed the grounds, their iron armor clicking and clashing. She could hear the leaves crunching under their steady march. With a squeal and a hurried crunching of leaves appeared the blond princess, running through the middle of the soldiers and directly to the apple tree. Regina scowled at the princess appearance but she found it oddly endearing. The princes hugged the tree and looked back huffing, her puffed cheek red. She smiled and look up at the tree. This caught the former queen's attention, she hadn't seen the blond since the stare off and her re appearance brought entertainment to the witch. Gods forbid she will ever admit that out loud. What caught most of her attention was the way the princess pink gown was covered in mud but that didn't bother the princess at all.

"EMMA!"

The 4 year old turned around as she was discovered by a very angry looking Snow. Regina hummed, things were getting interesting.

"How many times have I told you not to run ahead of me! Look at your pink dressed it's ruined!" Snow screamed approaching her daughter who was leaning against the tree as if she was trying to merge with it.

"What do you have to say for yourself!?" Scolded snow as she crouched to her daughters level.

The princess looked intently at her mother glancing briefly at the window on the tallest tower and back to her mother She smiled smugly before stating.

"I hate pink"

Up in her tower, Regina erupted in a fit of hysterical laughter as Snow's face contorted. She clutched her stomach with an arm and cover her mouth. She tried to bite her thumb to stop but she just couldn't. The small princess giggled at her mother's face before looking up at the tower, suddenly the princess laughed melodically. Regina's laughter died down. Had the blond heard her and started laughing with her? Apparently she wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Sweetie what are you looking at?"

Asked Snow fear coating her voice as she placed a hand on her daughter's small shoulder.

The princess smiled at her mother.

"Nothing" Snow stood up staring at the darkened window. She could see trace of a silhouette and she knew her daughter had a terrible eye sight. There was no way her daughter could see or make out the silhouette and more importantly who it belong to. Blinking back to reality the Queen walked to the entrance gesturing her daughter to follow.

"Emma come on, your lesson is about to start"

The small child huffed before looking up at the widow again. Green eyes stared at the brown ones nerving the older woman. Regina closed her mocha eyes, she had to test it. Sighing softly she said.

"Can you hear me?"

There was a pregnant pause. Regina could hear the altered beat of her hardened coal heart.

The princess smiled before nodding. Her eyes widen and she clutched her chest were her heart resides, beating loudly a 100 miles an hour. The princess heard her, not only that but she answered her. Her voice wavered as ask.

"Can, can you see me?"

The princess pursed her lips before glancing at the direction her mother disappeared.

"Only your eyes"

The little girl's sweet voice resonated throughout her cell room and she watch the girl emphasized by pointing at her own blue eyes.

Nonplussed Regina just blinked as the princess all but bounced to her mother leaving Regina with her own buzzing thoughts of what just occurred. Was she being infatuated by a 4 year old? The only thing that she could mutter was.

"what the actual fuck"

Part 2 of Ch2

Heels clicked against marvel as the white queen walked through the great halls of her castle.

Snow rushed at regal paced to the royal room. After leaving her daughter at the trusty charge of Red and Graham she was beyond assured that her little princess was safe. The guards at the door bowed as they opened the heavy white doors for Snow to storm in.

"Charming!"

The king whipped around his crimson cloak following behind.

His ocean eyes sparkled as he took the sight of his queen.

"My queen, you look beautiful today"

He helped her up the stairs to the the small upper part of their room.

"Save it Charming"

Said the White Queen as she took his big calloused hands onto her small one and dragged him into a more privet part of their room.

"What's troubling you so, my love?"

"I fear for Emma"

"Emma?"

Snow sighed and rolled her eyes at her partner's need to repeat the things she said. Right now it wasn't adorable, it was annoying.

"Yes Charming, our daughter. She acted weird today after I scolded her for ruined her pink gown"

She stopped watching James face, the man shrugged at his wife. Emma really hated that pink gown as he commented in a pony ride they took through the forest. Really, he was glad his daughter was tomboyish if she was surrounded by another girly blast that was her loving wife, he would have, he didn't know what but the thought of the double girly blust made him shudder.

"Then when I asked her, she said that she hated it!"

"well Snow, she did and really she hates pink, green and red are her favorite colors"

"The thing is Charming that when she told me this, she wasn't looking at me"

The kings eyes narrowed in question as his wife let the need build.

"She was looking at HER window"

Her husband's widen dramatically and he pulled away from her hands. He placed on of his hands on his dribbled chin and the other in the hilt of his sword, gripping it tightly. Snow also entered in deep thought of what to do. Killing Regina wasn't an option. Truth be told it never was, since the advice the older brunette gave her that night when she was only but a child made her place the brunette as an idol in her eyes. After the Evil Queen appeared she lost the idol etiquette, but was still placed high in Snow's list of people she respected. She gave the brunette various opportunities and the witch never took one, but Snow stubbornly and infuriating optimistic still held the belief that Regina would change someday. After all it all started because as she was only brat trusted with a great secret that created the 'Evil' Queen, she owed Regina chances. But still she feared for her babies safety as any mother do. Charming on the other hand, always thought they were better off without Regina, but when Henry, Regina's father told them her story he truly understood his wife need to give Regina more chances. So at the end of the day, things concerning Regina's health was left to Snow. But Emma was priority.

Charming looked up, suddenly enlightened by an idea.

"Tinker Bell?" He called of the Hand maid and former fairy. The young woman bursted through the double doors before halting to a stop and bowing awkwardly towards the royals.

Charming holds his hand indicating she could drop the formalities. Still the blond persisted while she fidgeted.

"My King, my Queen, you called?"

"Yes Tinker Bell we have a task for you" said the White King. The blond flashed a 100 megawatt smile before calming her nerves. After se got her job at the castle they hadn't gave her anything special to do. Now she had a chance to help.

"We need you to be Emma's sitter and Hand Maid" Babysitting, great the blind thought but didn't let her disappointment show, instead she nodded and bowed lightly.

"I'm honored, my King"

James waved her off and as the blond reached the door to start her task immediately, her queen's soft voice stopped her.

"And Tink? Don't let her in the castle gardens for some days "

The Queen was clearly disturbed of something but the maid didn't voice her thoughts instead she nodded.

"As you wish, my Queen"

**A.N**

**Okay I decided to post ch 2**

**Vote-Comment**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hours became days, days became weeks and weeks became years. And at the age of 6 (almost seven have you known) little (but not that little) Emma wasn't allowed to the castle gardens. No matter how much she pouted, screamed or puppy eyes, all of her tarantums were waved aside by her parents. Tinker Bell her nanny was no help either she always said the same "your parents don't allow", not even her godmother, Red could convince her parents to go. She sighed dramatically rolling her eyes at her thoughts not realizing that her teacher had stopped the lecture.  
"Emma?"  
The blond snapped, siting straight and looking around the room before settling her gaze back down. Her teacher, Jimminy Cricket was looking up at her holding his stylish wooden horn. Emma sighed again before crossing her arms on the desk and resting her chin on top of them. She stared at the tiny creature trying to figure out how a tiny thing could hold so much information. And why would anyone want to become a cricket. It didn't made sense in her 7 year old mind.  
"EMMA!"  
She snapped again.  
"S-sorry Mr Hopper, I zoned out"  
"So it seems, mhm, well pay attention!"  
Emma groaned she hated history, she already knew it, Hel she could recite it backwards! They were studying the Reconquering of the Kingdom by her mother over the Evil Queen. The kingship of the so called Evil Queen was far more entertaining than her parents. Though Emma didn't see why they started calling her 'Evil', she did the same as any Royal does. Kill anyone that goes against them, only that this time it happened to be her mother. Her mother always says that people changed. Maybe this Queen didn't have the opportunity to do so. Or more important a reason to do so. It made tiny Emma sad. She looked for picture or paintings of the Fallen Queen but didn't find any. When she asked her parents, they send her way with Tink. But when she asked her godmother, Red she said that anything containing traces of The Evil Queen was burned and that day it was called 'The Great Fire' along with the queen. It anger Emma that her mother didn't give this woman a chance. They celebrate it by burning straw dolls of the Fallen Queen in a big fire in central plaza and eating and dancing. She sighed ending her train of thoughts and stared at the cricket.  
"Mr Hopper, can I be excused?"  
"Of course Emma, we shall resume tomorrow"  
Needn't say no more, Emma rushed as fast as her little legs could carry her out of the room and into the expanse hallway. She waved at the guards and they waved back. Everyone loved the tiny princess. When she reached her room she looked for a distinct blonde.  
"Emma?"  
"Tink!"  
TinkerBell her maid and nanny appeared from the changing room, apparently she had been dusting or something, Emma didn't know or cared.  
"Tink! Quick! I have to change into my riding pants!" The princess said as she plopped down the bed  
"Oh you have don't you?" Answered Tink moving to sit beside the princess.  
"Yup" said Emma toying with the unicorn hanger.  
"And why is that?"  
"Because Mr Hopper let me off early and I want to go to the forest ground since I can't go into the castle grounds, not even in balls" she mummer the last part not bothering to see if the maid got it. Tink sighed and fetched the attire. Emma hopped after her excited.  
It wasn't long before She was back on track, now sporting her leather pants, boots and emerald cloak. She run to the forest grounds with Tink panting beside her.  
Tinker bell was not made for running, she hated it, flying was much better, end of story. Being the princess nanny put her on shape, a lot, but she still wasn't able to keep up with the bundle of energy that was her little princess. She arrived to the forest grounds to find them empty. Sighing she started to look up at the trees. _Damn her green cloak_ she thought intently as she walked around searching. Suddenly with a quick unseen moment something jumped from a tree with a "TIINNK!" and latched on to the former fairy's back making her stumble and fall.  
"EMMA!" She huffed on the ground as Emma got off her and scurried back up a tree.  
The princess had a nick for climbing a she was damn good at it. Since the age of 4 she was doing it once they prevented the castle grounds and presented the forest grounds.  
Red was damn proud of her, said she must have been a MerryMen in a past life. Charming laughed also proud of her little girl having a more boyish side. He never admitted this to Snow but he always wanted a boy and was scared when they got Emma. But looking how Emma turned out he was more than pleased. Snow was strict at the beginning but let her be, it still irked her to find her daughter smelling like forest and with twigs in her hair.  
And Tink, Tink hated to be always the princess target.  
"Tink, why can't I go to the castle grounds?"  
Tinker bell sighed and sat under the tree Emma was currently perched of and looked towards the castle. Se had answer this question a million times.  
"I don't know Emma, but there's nothing there is it? Just bushes and flowers and decorations! And one tree! Here you have lots of trees! More sturdy and tall to climb!"  
_And maybe you will stop climbing around the castle_she thought. Tink was the one in trouble when the princess did that.  
Emma thought it over. It was that she really missed the grounds and she couldn't remember why.  
TinkerBell knew why the princess didn't remember not long before they put her in charge of her, the princess wouldn't stop talking about wanting to go and see the trapped princess in the tower at the castle grounds. Worried the King ordered a memory erasing potion from the blue fairy and now Emma was just left with wanting to go to the castle ground but the reason behind it was unknown to the young soul.  
They returned to the castle for dinner and then Tink settled Emma for bed.  
"Night Emma"  
"Good night Tink"  
Once the door to her bedroom was closed, Emma counted. She counted seconds. Then minutes. Until she got to 2 hours worth of the seconds. Satisfied to know that the only persons up at the castle were the night knights shifts, she jumped and went into her changing room. Getting back into her pants, cloak and boots she run to her window. Her window, funny as it seems, looked over the castle grounds. She would alway over look balls since she could never go, unless they were in the Ball room. Carefully she climbed down to the lower roof. She was a natural climber and knew all of the castle's loose stones and planks. Silently she run across the roof heading towards the tower, the only sound that could be heard was the faint tapping of her leather boots against the stones. Once there she looked up. The tallest tower of the castle, solemnly stood there haunting Emma. _Quite a challenge for Emma White_! She thought intently. Slowly testing the grip and footing she climbed up towards the haunting window of a room that always was lit. It made Emma so curious to what was in that room.  
_Treasure!_ Emma thought narrowing her eyes in concentration and smirked.  
She climbed and climbed, slipping once but quickly recovering her footing.  
She reached the window, with a slight surged she jumped and perched from from the window inspecting the grounds to see if some one or something saw her. Smiling satisfied she was about to turn when a sultry voice made her do so before she could even think.  
"_Hello, Princess_"

**_**  
**A.N**  
**Sexy times next chap...**  
**JK that's gross, I have no idea how to do next Chapter.**  
**EvilDork Y'all! THANKS TO POLAND! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

"_**Hello, princess**_"

Emma turned quickly to where the sultry voice came from, almost snapping her head in the process.

There staring like a predator stalking it's prey were a set of chocolate orbs nearly glistening with the poor light the torch gave. Those orbs and voice were familiar and Emma didn't felt fear, so she straightened up, lifted her chin and jumped of the window sill.

A dark chuckle arouse from the shadows as the tiny princess strut forward and halted in front of the bars placing her hands on her undefined hip.

"My, my, you are quite brave aren't you? Little princess" said the voice taunting Emma. The girl huffed.

"That I am, and who might you be?"

"Why you don't remember?"

Emma shook her head.

"Well..." The voice paused in thought before it continued.

"I'm The Wicked Witch!"

"No you are not! She's in Oz! That's what the books say!" Emma exclaimed playfully, with the naiveness that a child always has.

The voice chuckled again

"Smart girl, I'm the Evil witch?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Asked Emma narrowing her eyes at the orbs.

This time the voice laughed making butterflies flutter in Emma's belly and a grin flourish on her face.

"Telling you princess, I'm the evil witch!"

Emma giggled and said.

"Well evil witch come out of the shadows! You know how I look is only fair for me to know how you look!"

The witch chuckled and Emma heard footsteps approaching. A beautiful brunette appear from the shadows and sat on the ground beside the magic fueled bars.

"You're beautiful!" Emma blurted out not really thinking it over. Her tiny cheeks tainted pink as the witch laughed in the response.

"Well aren't you the _charmer_? You are beautiful too young princess"

The witch's chocolate orbs widen for a split second before returning to their size. It made Emma think that the witch hadn't thought that over too. It also made Emma blush deepen.

"Thank you" she said shyly. Emma stared at the witch's face. Memorizing and bathing in every detail.

"Hasn't your mother told you, staring is of bad manners"

Emma snapped from staring and hung her head in shame and shy. She muttered a low apology.

"Sorry"

"There's no need to hung your head"

Emma looked up to her and smiled.

The witch was nice to her it made Emma wonder.

"Why are you evil?"

"Well I am a prisoner aren't i?"

Emma frowned in thought.

"May I ask you a question tiny princess?"

"I'm not tiny! I'm **almost** 7!" Said Emma firmly lifting her Chin.

The witch chuckled.

"How foolish of me, forgive me, oh big princess, may I ask you a question?"

"You may.."

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed" Emma said like if it was the easiest thing and most obvious thing. The witch blinked a few times her gaze drifting away in thought before repeating.

"You climbed?"

"Yup" exclaimed the blonde.

"May I ask you a question now?"

"Of course princess"

"What's your name?"

"Why! It's the evil witch!" Said The witch leaning forward, smirking wickedly.

Emma burst into a fit of giggles.

"No silly! Your real name!"

The witch stayed in thought. After a pregnant pause she said.

"My name is Regina"

The princess smiled.

"Hi Regina! I'm Emma!" She said cheerfully waving her small hand.

Regina smiled at the girl.

"Hi Emma"

Emma grin widely. She liked how the brunette said her name. She saw a great friendship potential in the witch.

Someone who needs a second chance she thought happily. She was going to help Regina.

"May I ask you another question?" Said the girl cautiously. The witch smiled and said.

"My, aren't we full of questions?"

Emma laughed and nodded.

"May I?"

"You May Emma"

"Can we be friends?"

Regina's face went serious and Emma started to get nervous.

But then Regina smiled and said.

"It would be an honor, princess"

With a yawn Emma realized it was late.

" I need to leave, bye Regina" said jumping to the window sill.

Regina stood in a flash.

"Emma" she called as the child was disappearing from beneath the sill.

"Be careful"

Emma smiled and disappeared leaving Regina to hope she got to her room okay.

_**Okay**__?_

_Why do I have these__**feelings**__over this child._

_Why did I accept to be her friend?_

_I'm i really that lonely?_

_**Snow White**____and__**Prince**__Prance-a-lot__**Charming'sChild**__!_

_What's__**wrong**__with you Regina!_

_You even told her your name! Now the princess is going to tell her mother and the brat will order her be heading!_

All these thoughts rumbled through Regina's mind. But deep down, in her darkened heart, she didn't seem to care about the princess meeting.

Worst!

she hoped for another!

Plopping down in her cot Regina sighed.

_She was desperate_.

-PPPPAAAAGE BREAK!-

The prisoner hoped and waited for the princess to return. Days passed.

Weeks. Months.

On the third night after month 3, Regina heard noises by the window and she hurried to the bars.

Green eyes appeared and the princess jumped down to the area just like before.

"Regina!" She exclaimed happily running to the bars.

"Oh Emma!" Said the witch smiling, lowering to the princess level. A genuine smile.

"Regina! Oh I have so much to tell you! I've missed you" said the princess shyly.

Regina surprised both by saying.

"I missed you too, princess"

_She meant it, she really meant it_Regina thought.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come before, my parents have been tough on me" said the princess drawing invisible lines on the floor boards.

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"The Queen, tough?"

"I don't want to talk about it" said the princess sadly looking at Regina.

The pained look on the princess face made Regina's chest constrict. She wanted to hold the princess close and see the girl smile that beautiful smile of hers once heart ached for the first time after Daniel's death. Anger flared, _those idiots_ she thought intently, her magic fueled by her anger, flowing like waves. The bars crackled with dark purple sparks as her magic hit them.

"Regina?"

Said a small trembling voice snapping the witch. Emma had scurried away from the sparking bars and was staring a Regina in horror.

"No,No,No, Emma, it's okay... I'm sorry princess, please don't be scared"

Said the witch, her voice desperate and full of concern. The bars stopped as the magic ceased and Emma sensing the change crawled forward, sitting back in front of the bars.

Regina smiled fondly at the girl.

The girl smiled back. Emma's eyes widen and the girls smile grew.

Regina's breathe hitched.

_What was wrong with her?!_

"Oh Regina! Today was the best day! My parents spent all day with me! And my godmother Red came too! We horse ride and ate cake! And made preparations since '_**The Great Fire**_' is coming! And I got to spend time with you and I'm 7 now!"

Regina who had been smiling to the princess ramble got confused.

"Wait Emma... Was today? Was today your birth day?" She asked worried.

The girl smiled and nodded. Regina sucked a breathe, it was Emma's birthday and because of her deed that now held her prisoner she had nothing to give the princess. Her anger flared stronger than ever but she controlled it not wanting to scared her princess again. She wanted to give everything that the princess wanted.

"Regina? Why are you sad? I wanted to share this special day with you" Said the princess frowning surprising the witch.

"Emma I'm sad because, I can't give you anything, I'm imprisoned" Regina said sadly looking at the blonde for reactions.

"But your presence is enough, Gina" the girl smiling.

For the first time in a long time Regina's heart swelled with love and tears gathered in her eyes.

"Oh happy birth day Emma!" Said Regina extending her arms through the bars. Emma run to the witch's weird embrace.

They held each other of a second before there was a loud explosion of magic and everything went white.

**A.N**

**Yup I suck**

**Thank you guys so much!**

**I cant believe people are reading this! This and IWTHB are my first REAL FanFictions!  
HOLY PIÑATA!  
Im gonna write and update as soon I can! No "ill post when I hit 20 reviews!" cause that shit is naaastyyy! No fix date either. So yeah!  
ALSO THAT SWANQUEEN DOOR SCENE!  
I DIED LITERALLY  
DEAD!  
Evil Dork bye! **

**thanks yet again to Poland**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**

**Not even I could handle that cliffhanger holy shit.**

**Thanks to Poland... For threatening me...**

When she regained her bearings, Regina sat up. The nausea hit her but she kept her eyes on the moving body from behind the bars. Her body ached and trembled from the explosion, must been the bars she reasoned. Her heart pulled her to get up and walk back towards the bars.

"Em-ma?"

Feeling the same pull, the little girl stood and walked the witch. Regina not forgetting about the reaction the had passed her arms through bars and stopped Emma from getting to close. The moment they made contact, Regina's body stopped hurting and relax.

"Emma are you okay" she asked caressing her princess cheek. The girl leaned into the witches touch and nodded.

"Regina what was th-"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

A voice rang below impeding the princess to finish her sentence.

"IT Came from upstairs sir!" Another voice rang.

"QUICK BRING THE QUEEN!"

They heard thuds and creaks. Regina knew what was happening.

"Emma go! To your room, now!"

Emma nodded and ran to the window, into the night.

_Please be careful_ Regina thought.

Pound.

Pound.

Pound.

"MY QUEEN! WE HEARD AN EXPLOSION IN THE TOWER!"

Snow jumped out of bed and wrapped a cloak around her figure.

James did the same and opened the door.

Two guards were outside.

"My king! My queen! There was an explosion in the Tower!"

"Regina, is she still there?

"Yes my queen"

Snow turned to look at her husband. His face matching hers, held concern.

"Go check on Emma and I'll check Regina"

He nodded and marched to her daughters room. Snow signaled the guards to follow and ran towards the Tower.

\- rOmpiendo página -

Emma hurried and jumped of her widow quickly getting her cloak off and into the cover of her enormous bed. Just as she calmed her panting, but her heart was still racing against her chest. She shut her eyes just as her door creaked open. Faint light glistened against her face She heard a sighed.

"Thank god" her father's deep voice whispered.

The door closed and Emma sighed relaxing her now aching body.

_Regina, please be okay_ the little girl thought.

The princess slowly fell asleep.

\- chanananana!-

"Regina!"

The witch turned around dramatically as the White Queen entered the area with two guards behind her.

"Well, Hello your Majesty" she said mockingly, glaring daggers at the intruders of her Tower.

Snow inspected her before lifting her hand to the guards cowering behind her. Regina smirked, she still inflicted fear after all these years.

"Leave us" the Queen ordered.

The guards hurried out of the room following the Queen's command.

Once they were alone Snow approached the bars that separated the room.

Regina not backing down, specially to Snow White, walked and gripped the bars, bringing her face close.

She glared at the raven woman who was inspecting her face.

"What did you do Regina?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Snow White" she said, spitting the name like venom.

"It's the Queen to you!" Barked Snow flustered.

_Pathetic_, thought the former queen.

Regina smirked and chuckled darkly.

"Keep trying, dear, you are as intimidating as a regular fly. In the end, You are just annoying" sneered the witch, enjoying how her nemesis angered flared.

"Look Regina, the only time the bars can and will **expel** a **magic force** is when you try to get **something in** or throw **something out**"

Yelled the queen staring at Regina.

_So that's what happened, I brought Emma too close_Regina thought.

She smirked.

"I did nothing your Majesty" Regina said taunting the younger woman.

"Don't, I know you are lying!" Countered Snow.

"You know nothing, Snow White" Regina sneered gripping the bars and lifting her chin. She found her rising anger for support. Before the Queen could answer, David bursted through the metal metal door.

"Snow, _Emma_ is okay" panted David forgetting who was in the room.

Snow's eyes widen and Charming saw his mistake.

"Emma?" Said the unmistakable deep voice from the prison area.

The couple turned to the smirking witch. Regina knew she was a few steps ahead of the royals game.

"Oh! That must be the little Princess" she feigned surprise, smiling point her finger to the ceiling. _Damn, I'm acting like rumple_the prisoner thought in disgust. David, like the charmer he is, stepped infront of his wife and wield out his sword, pouting it threatening Regina.

Regina scoffed at the act.

"You are dumber than I thought" said the witch mockingly.

Leaning forward she taunted.

"Come on David, show me what you can do"

David moved to attack but a delicate hand on his chest made him stop.

"David, the magical force of magic and wonders!" Warned his wife.

"Oh right"

The royals glared at Regina questioning her.

After half and hour, Snow place a hand on her husband shoulder.

"This isn't over Regina" she warned and the couple left the room, looking the metal door behind them.

Once the witch stopped hearing the faint descending footsteps, she slid her mask off and collapse on her makeshift bed.

That was close the witch thought.

Sleep came easy to the witch that night.

And for the first time of many future dreams, she dreamed of Emma.

\- MORE PAGE BREAKING-

Emma woke up, her body rested but still hurting a bit.

Last night she dreamt of Regina and horses. She couldn't remember everything but she enjoyed it.

Emma stretched lazily on her bed before plopping down. I wasn't long before the maids came and Tink helped her into a blue dress and combed her hair.

"Today you have painting, horse riding and archery Emma"

TinkerBell informed Emma silently as the walk towards the dinning room for breakfast with her parents.

Emma nodded along.

Tink narrowed her eyes to the small princess, it wasn't long ago since Emma started to act strange. She was happier and didn't ask about the castle grounds but what caught most of the maid's attention was that Emma always looked worried.

Of what, she didn't know.

Emma was worried for her witch. Her day went by numbly. Her body ached and she was seriously doubting she would make it up. But she had to see her, she _**had**_ to see Regina.

"Good night Emma" said Tink snapping Emma from her thoughts.

It was already night.

"Good night" Emma answered. Emma did her routine. The girl whispered the numbers as she counted. Slipping her cloak and leather pants. Searching through her cloths, she found a pair of pink leather gloves. She stuck her tongue in disgust of the color but the temperature was colder this time of the year. Getting some steel scissors she cut the fingers off the gloves and slipped them on.

The cold wind gust flew beside her as she run across the roof. She climbed up to the second window on the Tower.

Slowly she lifted her self up and perched. She scanned the room.

Regina silhouette could be seen. She was sitting on her cot not watching Emma, fidgeting with the old gown she was wearing.

Emma jumped down with a soft thump getting the witch's attention.

"Emma"

"Hi" said the girl cheerfully as she sat beside the bars. Regina did the same but stretched her hand out and stroke the princess cheek. Emma smiled, her body stopped aching to the warm touch.

The princess talked about everything and anything.

Regina learned that Emma's favorite color was green. The witch admitted purple was hers. Emma learned Regina loved horses and the princess promised she would ride with her one day. This statement brought tears to Regina's eyes. _So innocent_ she thought. The announcement that the royals didn't let Emma into the castle grounds. This angered the witch greatly, the idiots were the reason she didn't see her princess play near her tree anymore.

Regina thought that Emma was trapped made Regina grip the tiny hand and rub cocked with her thumb.

Regina learned that Emma hated history and loved sword fighting. She also learned '_**The Great fire**_' was two days.

"Are excited for that" asked Regina worried. Emma who was playing the her witch's hand shrugged.

"I don't know, the evil queen did what every royal does, even my parents kill people that go against them. I don't even know how this queen looks like! Did you know they burned her?" Said the girl softly surprising Regina.

"I didn't"

Emma nodded and continued to play with the hand.

_I need to tell her_thought Regina.

She cupped the girls cheek.

"Emma I need to tell you something" she said staring at the green orbs. _So_ _innocent, she wouldn't understand_.

"But you are too young" she whispered and the princess narrowed her eyes.

"Then I will have to wait"

" I shall too princess"

Emma smiled and said excitedly.

"So I can keep coming to see you?"

" I would love that, my little princess"

**Next we are going TO DA FUTUREEEE**

**EVIL DORK'**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

Spring.

It's Regina's favorite time of the year. She loved how the flowers bloomed and the leaves re appeared on the bold trees. Also it was the time of the year she wasn't freezing inside her Tower.

Emma, her sweet little Emma, had offered her a blanket. Which she accepted eagerly but she had to hide it most of the time. But at night she would cuddle it and pretend it was the princess.

She wondered what the princess must be doing.

History.

She snorted at her own thought, she was sure to get a rant when she saw her princess again. Whenever that was.

Regina smirked it seems she didn't have to wait that long. She turned to look from her window to the other window across the room, behind the bars. If she stayed quiet and concentrated she could hear the light rasps.

"Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your long hair!" Her heart swelled and beated faster against her chest when she heard that voice.

"I'm behind bars, Emma. Not to mention your mother had my hair cut" Regina answered as a matter of fact.

The young girl appeared and perched from the window. The spring sun shining on her pouted face and lighting the blond hair.

The twelve year old sighed and jumped down. Emma was now able to go to the castle ground which gave Regina ease, since she could see the blond laying down beside the tree watching her window from a distance or playing. She noticed that the princess traded her gowns for leather pants and coats. She was looking like a bandit Snow for Regina.

But prettier she added.

Also Emma now had a trick to come to the Tower in daytime. How she did it Regina didn't know.

"Jeez Gina, you're no fun"

Said the princess plopping down on her usual spot on the floor.

Regina chuckled and sat on the floor beside the bars.

"On the contrary dear, I think I'm rather exhilarating"

Emma laughed.

Emma still hadn't figured out how she was the royal but slumped and Regina was a prisoner but did everything so ... Regally. In her mind Regina put the R in Regal.

The woman had developed a six sense. She always knew when Emma was around. Or when she was happy at certain times of the day. And Emma, Emma knew when Regina missed her or was hurting too much.

Emma made a promise all those years ago.

She was going to save Regina.

To give her a hope in life. She knew the brunette had given up on that, but Emma couldn't think about going a week without seeing her witch at least 4 times. Or 6.

"Emma?"

The forest eyes focused in the chocolate eyes.

"Sorry" the princess laughed and continued.

"I'm a bit distracted today"

"You were disturbed before, what's in your mind?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the witch not really knowing if she should ask this.

"Will you get angry at me?"

"Never Emma" admitted Regina seriously. Regina never lied to Emma and the girl admired that.

"Regina, how come you don't age... At all"

Regina blinked and then laughed.

Hard. Her little princess was always kind of direct with things. She loved that about the girl.

Emma blushed thinking she did a fool of herself. As always she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Aren't you a Charmer?"

Emma glared in response through crimson cheeks.

"Emma, I can't age. I will die, eventually my heart will go out, I can't age on the outside but in the inside I do, I think"

"But how?"

"My mother, she cursed me with a preservation spell, so I will always be desirable for The K- ... For my partner" Regina confessed. Regina was hurting, Emma sensed.

Emma passed her thin arm through the bars and gripped the witch's hand rubbing soothing circles with her thump. She knew the brunette's mother was a touchy subject. They had grown fund of each other and there was little that they didn't know about each other.

Regina looked up at Emma smiled warmly and the princess didn't hesitate to return the smile.

"Emma, honey, why are you here? The day it's beautiful! Why aren't you with Pinocchio or TinkerBell or you Idio-"

Emma glared at the witch.

"Your parents" Regina corrected herself and rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to see you before the celebration tonight"

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow.

Celebration.

_**"The Great Fire?**_" She asked the blonde and the girl nodded.

Emma didn't like that celebration much.

Regina stared at Emma. She was grown enough now. She would understand. She couldn't keep this secret from her best friend. From _**her**_ Emma.

"Emma..." She said slowly gripping the girl's hand.

"Do you remember, when you were seven and I wanted to tell you something but couldn't because you were too young?"

The girl nodded.

"Well, I wanted to tell you a story, a story you are old enough to hear.

There was once a girl who loved horse ridding, she fell in love with the stable boy who worked for her family. Her mother didn't know this, and if she did she would end that relationship. The girl was sure of it.

An unfortunate day, the girl rescued a little girl who turned out to be the princess and the king was impressed by the bravery of the girl who saved his daughter. Thinking the girl would be a good mother for her child, he proposed to the girl. But the girl didn't love the king and she was going to decline when her mother accepted the marriage.

In distress, the girl ran to her love and asked him to elope with her and he said yes.

Little did they know was that the princess had listened and ran in shock.

The girl found her and pleaded the princess not to tell anyone specially her mother.

The girl was a fool to believe that promise.

The princess told the girl's mother and the woman killed the stable boy in front of her daughter.

Heart broken and unable to love the girl married the king and live unhappily.

Slowly, in a loveless marriage and unable to love the princess the girl, now a woman, drifted to the dark side of revenge. She made a deal with a dangerous imp and trapped her mother in a dark land. She became dark and killed the king becoming the only ruler of the land. She went after the princess, killing and destroying everything in her path.

No one loved her and she didn't believe in love anymore, she became known as The Evil Queen.

After years of plotting, she found the princess and inflicted a curse on her, thinking it was over The Evil Queen relaxed. But soon the princess's true love saved her from the curse and was planning a rebellion against the queen.

The Evil queen came to the conclusion she had to enact the darkest curse known to the land, one that would rip everyone's happy ending, there was a flaw of course. The daughter of her nemesis, the princess, would be known as the Savior, the child would break the curse. But that didn't happen since the Evil Queen couldn't cast the curse. She needed to sacrifice the thing she loved the most. And she couldn't.

The princess rebelled and won against The Evil Queen.

She burned everything that had traces of her Evil StepMother and some say that she burned the queen too in that great bonfire.

But the truth is that The Evil Queen now resides in a specialized prison in the tallest tower in The White Castle.

You see Emma,

_I'm the Evil Queen_"

Emma was in shock and Regina saw in the girl's forest eyes that she was processing all the information.

Regina was scarred.

She was terrified.

She didn't want to loose her princess. She started to believe again.

Emma pulled way from the witch's touch and scooted back shaking her head.

Regina's heart went to her throat and tears gathered in her eyes.

"You're The Evil Queen?" Asked the princess in a small trembling voice.

Regina nodded and felt her cheeks dampen.

Emma stood with help of the window sill and controlled her labored breathe. She started to pace around the room. She knew Regina was suffering from her silence she could feel that the witch didn't want to loose her.

"Do you regret it?" Emma asked looking at the prisoner. Regina stood and shook her head.

"No, because if I hadn't done all those horrible things, I would have never met you, Emma"

Emma thought it through. She was glad she got to know all of this directly from her best friend.

She knew Regina did some bad stuff in the past. That was the thing when you befriended a prisoner. Regina was still silently crying waiting for her response and Emma hated to see her witch cry.

Emma walked to the bars. Slowly with her thumb she dried Regina's cheeks. She was tall for her age and lean.

"Thank you, for finally telling me your story, Gina" said the princess smiling. She saw the Witch relax and try to grab the princess hand but they both knew that would cause an explosion.

"Oh Emma"

And the witch collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably. Emma waited until the sobs subsided, she just stayed silently supporting the brunette. Slowly Regina recomposed herself and cleared her throat.

They stayed holding each other's hands.

-101011100-

"My Queen, the dry season has destroyed most of our plantations completely! And the castle funds are gone! The people are dying my King! It won't be long until another kingdom uses this to their advantage"

"And what do you suggest we do?" The royals asked desperate to the

Cricket.

"...Marry Emma?"

The White Royals gasp and the kings face contorted in anger.

"LEAVE US!"

When they were along Snow buried her face in her hands and sighed.

"She's too young David, we can't do that"

Charming placed a tender hand on his wife shoulder. He didn't want to marry Emma off but it seemed like the only thing they had.

The Queen said something but Charming couldn't get it because it was muffled.

"What?"

" I said... A deal"

Charming was going to retort, but he thought about it. Maybe their price won't be as bad.

With a nod Charming agreed to the idea. Holding each other they said the taboo.

"Rumplestiltskin"

They waited searching the room

For the imp.

"Over here dearies"

They turned around and there, sitting on the fire place swinging his legs and giggling, was the Dark One.

"Rumplestiltskin we want to do-"

" a deal! Yes, yes, why else would I be here?" He said rapidly doing hands gestures.

The imp jumped down and pranced to the royals.

"You want to save your kingdom" he singsonged. He pops a contract and bowed. The royals looked at each other.

"What's the price" demanded Charming.

"Well Dearie, the hand of the princess of course!"

"You want to marry out daughter?!" Shrieked Snow.

"Gods no! I want her to marry my boy, he's a bit older than her, not by much, on her 17 birthday, they will meet and they will marry"

The royals looked at each other. It was their only choice.

Slowly the royals signed the contract sealing their daughter's future.

**A.N**

**Please comment so I know what to not do and what you think, if you have any questions or suggestions!**

**Evil Dork!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

**A.N**

**Hello! I have been reading your comments! Thanks for everything!**

**I know this might remind people about another story which is much better called "Princess and The Prisoner" it might remind you of it.**

**Believe me IM TRYING SO HARD not to try to make it look like it but it's a tough shit.**

**I have plans for this story. Hopefully it will not remind so much.**

**For now it will.**

**Deepest apology to the awesome writer Chrmdpoet.**

**You should check her stuff btw.**

**Amazing.**

**Again I'm so sorry. Truly.**

**E.D**

"Stop it Emma, you look beautiful"

Argued Snow trying to stop Emma from ripping her dress apart.

Emma, even though she said she wasn't a kid anymore, she still fought and pouted over the dresses her mother made her wear. It seemed stupid for Emma to change just to go to a big fire.

She was nervous this year for the recent revelation that her friend, was actually the tyrant they were going to burn dolls in her name.

It made Emma's stomach flip uncomfortably.

Dressed in her purple dress Emma walked hand in hand with her parents.

"Are you okay mommy?" Emma asked, she had noticed her mother acting a bit strange.

The queen looked at her daughter and smiled her warmest smile.

"Of course honey! Just... Hoping everything goes as planned"

"Don't worry mom, it will be just fine"

Emma smiled at her mother.

Snow almost broke there. Charming gave her a supporting look.

The arrived to the decorated grounds.

Hay dolls, food, a small band and the huge stake decorated The Castle Grounds. The Stake was where the best carpenter in the land, Ghepetto would bring this years doll and tie it up to burn it. Pinocchio, Ghepetto's son and one of Emma's friends told her yesterday that this year was the best doll they did. "_Shame we gotta burn it" he sighed as he carved the finishing touches to the wooden whale he was building._

Emma frowned, she didn't know If that was good news or bad news.

Then hours passed slowly for Emma, she got bored very quickly. Her father pretending to listen to her mother gush about the guests and Tink was nowhere to be found. The dwarves were drinking. Her mother said never to go to the dwarves if they where drinking. She was about to die from boredom until her godmother came to her rescue.

Red picked her up and placed the twelve year old girl on her hip like she was still 3.

"Like a dance Emma?"

They danced around the place, twirling and prancing. Their warm laughs were contagious and soon the people at ball were entertained by the dancing couple. The royals celebrated the start of a new year and a better year for their kingdom. Red placed Emma on the ground claiming that she had to go to see if granny was okay, the girl nodded and the brunette smiled.

Emma watched the Tower intently to see if she saw any movements.

When she didn't see anything she dragged herself to were her parents were to wait for the burning to start.

The Queens eyes warmed as she saw her daughter and she bent to take her hand.

"Come on sweetie, Gheppetto is tying the doll! Look the great work he did with Pinnochio! It's a master piece!"

The old man smiled and his son waved at the Royals.

Emma saw from the royal stand as her friend and his father tied the doll.

She could see it now. The doll looked much like her trapped friend. Except for the dress. The doll wore an exquisite red dress while her friend wore long plain shirts, garbs and torn stitch up cloth. She smiled weakly at Pinocchio trying to hide her fear.

Red stood beside her as the King gave the word.

"My friends, we are here to celebrate yet another year! I know things been tough but I'm glad to say that Snow and I have taken matters to hand" he said this while putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"_As you should"_

Emma heard a mutter through the dwarves. _Leroy_ she thought containing a laugh.

He looked at both of his girls, rose his arm and continued unaware.

"So this is for a good year! The first of many!" The crowed cheered.

When his arm came down, Pinocchio was fast to light up the bonfire.

It was all like every year, watch the doll burn. But as the princess blinked. Slowly she saw the doll transform.

_Regina?_ She thought.

The doll came alive. It was like her friend reincarnated from the very wood of the doll.

The heat hit her like a tidal wave, watching it scorching the very soul of the trapped. The fire burnt all of her senses, only the agony remained. For she didn't see it anymore as a doll. Instead she saw Regina, withering and blackening. Her brown eyes coming alive staring at Emma. Frenetical and desperate for help. Not even the scream that tore through Regina's throat until it was raw could distract her from the torture she could feel in every cell of her body. The torment didn't cease for a second, the entire body was ablaze. She saw as her love thrashed and sobbed but the inferno's grip simply increased in temperature, never showing mercy on the woman. She was trapped in the never-ending heat. She was so caught up in the pain of watching her friend, she even noticed how the olive skin began to melt gradually like wax.

Emma was frantically, her heart pounding. She clenched her hand were her heart resided. A strange pull surged.

The wind rises and starts blowing lifting the smoke.

Unknown to everyone, including

herself, Emma's irises turned gold.

The wind became wilder by the second, as it fought the flames of the inferno.

In her Tower, Regina clenched her hand on chest where her heart reside. Something was wrong. Emma was anxious and devastated. Her breathe became rapid, she had to get to Emma. The pull she felt was tremendous. Her magic flowed and hit the bars like tidal waves, uncontrolled and unbroken.

Her eyes glowed purple as she threw fire balls to the unbreakable bars. She had to get to Emma.

She didn't stop throwing her blazed fists until her exhaustion caught to her and she collapsed on the ground.

"_**Emma.."**_

The wind blew, strong whipping through people and attacking the fire.

The blazed logs trembled and the fire dance trying to stay alive. Snow grabbed her daughter, she was certain that with this wind she was sure to be blown off.

Emma wanted the thing to end. To save her friend. Something was build up inside of her, she was holding it down afraid, but couldn't take it anymore. She whipped away from her mother, she couldn't control it. Her eyes force shut as she screamed. A huge strong gust hit the fire lifting it in the air and twisting it as a tornado, extinguishing all the flames and destroying the doll.

Emma collapsed as the wind stopped.

Red scooped her goddaughter in her arms before she could hit the floor.

David run to her side with Snow behind him.

Emma turned rustling the sheets. Her body ached as she stretched in her bed.

"How are ya doing?"

Emma relaxed and smiled at the familiar accent.

"I'm, okay thank you for your concern Tink"

A damped cloth soothed her forehead. Slowly and with the help of her maid Emma sat up on her comfortable bed. She rubbed her face. Her head was pounding against her skull and her eyes felt like some one had drill the with an arrow.

"Wha-, what happened?"

"Well a bloody storm came and blew everything off the ground! It was terrible! Your father says a log or a rock or s'mthing hit your head and knocked ya, how it feels?" answered the maid passing a soothing hand through the blonde curls disentangling them.

Emma's forest eyes where unfocused on the far wall as she tried to remember yesterday's events. She only remember pain, the worst pain she ever felt and Emma had felt pain before. She once had slipped from a tree and broke her arm. It took her a week to get back to climbing._Regina was furious, "what if it had been you head Emma?!" She said but she admitted it was the only way they could meet._

'_**Regina!'**_

From her window, Emma saw the sun setting, a wonderful view. She turned to the former fairy and yawn.

"I feel sleepy, might sleep for a while.."

Tink smiled and nodded.

When the door clicked shut, Emma counted.

Regina woke on the ground, drool traveled down her cheek. Her head felt like it was being constantly hit by a sledge hammer.

'_Worst hangover ever'_

She sat up and rubbed her head. She felt a warm liquid and when she inspected her hand was painted red.

"Damn it" she muttered and she cleaned her hand with her cloths. Slowly she stood and walk too wards the beat up metallic jug of water she had.

After she cleaned the wound and patched it up with a ripped piece of clothing, she served a glass for water was welcomed by her parched throat. Sighing and rolling her head to loosen the tension that had build up at her neck from the impromptu sleeping on the ground situation.

The sun was bearly visible from her window, she thought how Emma was doing.

Her chest constricted with worry.

She could only hope and she hated it, being useless.

She waited, concentrating in listening and her 6th sense. Hours passed and the night darkened when she heard the low rasps.

She jolted at the usual thud, she saw the familiar hood and ran to the bars.

"Emma?"

The girl looked up and sobbed.

"Re-Gina , th-thank the gods you are okay!" Emma sobbed out clutching the bars.

"Emma, what's wrong, what happened?"

Emma cleared her throat and smiled weakly at the prisoner. She told her everything with deep and precise detail. Regina eyes grew worried as she analyzed the story.

"Emma," she whispered and grabbed the princess's hand.

Emma knew that instant Regina had something in mind, something that worried the former queen greatly.

"Don't cry, my little princess" she said warmly as she cleaned the tear streak cheeks with her thump. The bars buzzed threateningly and they pulled away a little.

"Emma, I need you to.. Remember what you were feeling last night.."

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"... Just try princess"

Begged Regina, she knew it was risky and hated her self for asking the princess to re live the nightmare that was yesterday. But for the good of Emma, she had to.

Emma closed her eyes and concentrated. Regina, burning, dying, her being useless.

Small whimpers escaped the princess's pink lips and Regina hated herself for doing that to Emma.

She was about to call it off when she felt small gusts of wind. The breeze circulated around Emma, incrementing by the minute and was surprised Regina the most was the distinct smell that strike her.

**Cinnamon**.

Emma's hands glowed white which made the older woman gasp.

"Emma"

Emma opened her golden teary eyes and stared at the brunette.

"What Regina?" She sniffed.

"You, you have magic"

Emma's eyes widen comically and she stared at her hands. She waved them.

"Reg-Regina! How do I stopped this?!" The princess panicked, which made her magic stronger. The wind now blowing throughout the whole room. It was obvious to Regina then.

She cupped the princess hands in hers and gave them a supporting squeeze. Emma's breathe calmed and her eyes returned to her normal color.

"Emma, elemental Magic is the most primitive and primal of magic, it acts upon instinct and it's the fasted one to access. Yours it's obviously wind" Regina explained slowly and the girl nodded absorbing all the information.

"Mine is fire" she smirked and let go of one of the hands. She held it and it blazed up with a fire ball.

Emma '_ooh'ed_ amazed by the power and the flamed hand.

"Magic acts upon emotions, that's why it reacted so violently at the fire Emma" Regina smiled because after all the princess was trying to save the doll version of her. It made her heart swell. She extinguished her hand.

"How, how I'm I going to do this Regina?"

Regina smirked darkly and whispered loud enough for the princess to hear.

"_I am going to teach you, Princess_"

**A.N**

**Please comment, makes me happy.**

**To know what you feel, suggest, like and dislike, were you want this to go and your suspicions.**

**Evil Dork**!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

**Thanks to Poland**

"C'me on! It's not that high... Or tough"

"I'm trying!" Argued the prince as he tried to see where he should step and not ruin his attire.

Emma sighed as she perched from a higher branch and watched the young boy try and fail.

"Come on, Derek"

Derek huffed and glared at the girl, _how dare she_ he thought and tried again. He climbed through a few branches, until he grabbed one that he shouldn't, it was too weak and before Emma could warn the boy, it snapped and Derek fell to the ground.

"Ow!"

Emma snickered.

"It's not funny!" Shouted the boy his face red with shame and anger.

"Oh, but it is!" Emma laughed clutching her stomach.

"What kind of girl does this anyway?! You are a princess not a prince"

"You are a prince and can't even climb but a simple tree"

Emma countered, her anger rising. She knew where this was going.

"Well you are better off being commoner boy! Just cut your hair and you are done!"

Emma jumped off and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Wanna see how a commoner boy fights?"

She warned, Derek might be older than her but she wasn't small either.

14 year old Emma White might be a girl and a princess but she sure as Hel could defend herself. Derek backed off like so many others before him.

It wasn't that Emma liked to pick fights with the boys her parents set her up with. She liked to challenge them, to see if they could keep up to her. It also showed their true self which made the task of knowing them better easier. Still Emma hadn't felt any connection, no love or 'True Love's Pull'. Emma felt nothing towards this boys, some of them were plain, other annoying and a bit were jerks. There were a few good boys that were nice to her, but they never made it past the friend barrier. Emma sighed and relaxed from her fighting pose making Derek relax too. _Coward_ she scoffed inwardly. She felt a presence and looked up at the tower. She could see the familiar purple shaded eyes of the brunette prisoner.

"What are you looking at common boy?" Asked the prince looking at Emma's direction.

He only saw a shaded window pane.

"Nothing, come on Derek race you to the stables!" Announced the girl running off. Derek glared and giving

up ran after her.

Regina glared after the boy from the Tower. _How dare he?_ Insult the princess in such a way. Emma was far too good for that insolent brat. Didn't he realize how precious is the person in front of him? Didn't he realize how lucky he was for being able to walk hand in hand or hug the princess? The honor of being a candidate for the princess hand?

Regina had the urge to take Emma away from all of this 'paring contest' and keep the princess for herself. It made her stomach tingle pleasantly.

She smirked at the image. Her in her castle with Emma. Her Emma in a green gown. Or white. A much older Emma. She shook the thought away.

"Regina"

She turned around to find Snow.

Aching a brow Regina asked in a mean demeanor.

"What do you want Snow? I'm still here aren't I?"

The Queen narrowed her eyes at her prisoner.

"Not in the mood? Why are your eyes purple?"

"Why is your face so infuriatingly stupid?" Regina growled out.

Regina blinked rapidly and took a deep breathe. She hadn't realize her emotions got so out of hand. Was she jealous?

Sighing, irked by the Queen's presence, Regina repeated her question.

"What. Do. You. Want. Snow?"

The queen shrugged.

"Just passing by see what you were doing"

Regina laughed darkly.

"What I was doing? Nothing! Like I've done for the last 14 years!"

Regina glared at the Queen before sneering.

"But what I've seen is the amount of boys you have been bringing to meet The princess... Emma was it?"

Regina tried not to smile nor put endearment to the name of her princess, she hoped Snow didn't realize. Snow was kind of thick anyways.

"Stay away from my daughter!"

Regina lifted her brows at that.

"You trapped me in a tower Snow"

Snow blinked.

"Right"

Regina scoffed, but her question remained.

"Why are you trying to pair up the princess? Tired of her already?"

Regina got angry, by the thought of that being the answer. Who would get tired of Emma?

"No I just, want her to find love that's all..."

The witch narrowed her eyes. There was something behind that statement.

"She awfully young for that don't you think?"

"What do you care about my daughter?"

_Because I love her_... Regina thought surprising herself.

"Because you obviously don't"

She spat out.

Snow was nonplussed, only able to blink. Her face redden with anger.

"**EXCUSE ME**?"

Regina smirked and swayed to the bars pressing her face through the the space between them.

"What you heard, your majesty"

Snow's fist connected with Regina's face hard. It impressed the prisoner that Snow had that much strength.

She cupped her nose and sneered at the blood coating her hand. She angered Snow, that was a victory in her books, and Snow knew it.

Snow huffed and left the Tower. She was getting sick of Regina.

_How dare she?_ Question Snow's love for her daughter. She didn't know the reasons behind the boys she and Charming brought to meet Emma. There was still hope for their baby, as soon as she found her true love.

"Ugh, you are disgusting Emma!"

Derek screeched as the blonde rolled down the hill.

"Come on! Be a little bit fun once in a while!"

"I'm not ruining my cloths! Ugh what did I really expect from a daughter of a Shepard and a bandit" he grumbled to himself unaware Emma heard. The blonde trecked up the hill and faced the boy.

"Take that back" she said menacingly. Derek scoffed.

"What are you going to do? Hit me? Huh? Peasant boy?" Emma heard enough and punched him on the face. Derek screamed clutching his nose and fell backward.

"You butch! Why did I agree to do this!? You are not even pretty!" He declared getting up, wincing in pain.

"My father will hear about this!" He informed the blonde and scampered back to the castle. Emma stayed at the stables. Was she pretty? Maybe they were right, each boy told her the same,

Ugly and that she was better off being a guy.

Emma sighed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked slowly to the castle.

When she arrived she saw a familiar scene, her mother apologizing to the father of the royal boy Emma just punched.

"I'm so sorry Alfred!"

"Save it Snow, we want nothing to do with you, your daughter or your kingdom!"

The fat man screamed and he left the castle with Derek behind. Emma looked down to her boots ashamed.

Snow sighed and walked to her daughter.

"Why did you punch Derek, Emma?"

"Because he disrespected me"

Snow's eyes widen.

"Go to your room"

"But mom!"

"Snow!?" Charming warned.

He thought that Snow was overacting.

"You did good my princess" he praised Emma and the the girl beamed.

"Thanks father"

"David! Emma to your room now!"

Emma huffed and ran to her room.

Charming gave Snow a stern look.

Emma entered her room slamming the door shut behind her. She hated her mother. Always spouting about true love. Wasn't that something she had to find by herself? Why was her mother so anxious for her to find it. She didn't trust her mother as she did before. They were pulling away. Mr Hopper assured it was commune but didn't explain just why her mother was doing this. Now Emma trusted her father, just as much as she trusted Regina. She told him about her insecurities. She was more attracted to girls rather than boys and her father said that he supported her. '_Love Emma, is a mysterious thing, it confuses us, it makes us change for the person we love and do incredible things. Love comes in any form possible. It's natural and when you find it, you will feel the pull'_ he told her one night and Emma hugged him. That was the first time she saw her father cry.

She collapse on her bed and soft sobs wrecked through her. She felt an immense pull on her chest. Regina, she thought rubbing her chest. She checked the door and then jumped through the widow. The wind blew up lifting her. With Regina's help Emma had full control of her wind abilities. The rest though, didn't come as easy. Regina was impressed about the range of abilities that Emma carried. Emma practically merged with the wind. The blonde ran through the roof top, her anger and sadness powering the gust behind her. Not even bothering with climbing anymore,her magic was buzzing and she ran up the tower, her wind propelling her up.

"Emma!"

Emma sniffed and dried her tears. She didn't want to look weak, specially in front of Regina. Regina's heart broke at the image of the girl crying. Snow didn't love her, but she did. She truly did.

"Emma, what happened?"

"You saw, she brought another boy! And blamed me!"

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Blamed you of what princess?"

"She told me I was better off and that I was ugly... Just like all the others"

The bars crackled as purple magic hit them.

"He said what?" Regina whispered in a voice Emma knew that it truly belong to a being she never saw, The Evil Queen. Regina's anger was flaring Emma felt it. They still didn't know what was their connection. Emma suspected it was true love. She wasn't going to lie. She was attracted to the older woman. But never voiced it, she knew that Regina suspected it. If the brunette didn't voice it, it must truly be a one sided thing Emma thought intensely. She knew Regina loved her, but not in the same way. She still loved how Regina said her name or called her "_my princess_". What she didn't know was that Regina was attracted to the blonde in ways that scared her. She had vivid dreams of a much older version of her princess. Touching her, kissing her. She still didn't understand how someone would call Emma ugly. _How dare they_? Regina wanted to kill them, torture them. Run them over. Grab their throats, squeeze and watch their eyes slowly loose all life in them. She smirked at the image of the little boy dying.

"Regina... Do you think I'm ugly?"

Regina looked at Emma like the blonde just slapped her.

"Emma, you are the most beautiful _girl_ I have ever seen" she made sure to put emphasis on the girl, so that her brain and feelings would control themselves. Emma noticed it but flushed either way. Regina thought she was beautiful.

"One day... I'm going to take you Emma, far away... Were no one will pressure you to anything"

_Were you will be mine_ she finished in her head.

"I would like that" Emma finally smiled shyly at Regina.

They moved on to their magic class.

"Now do you remember the rules?" Regina said in her serious voice and sat up Indian style.

Emma exaggeratedly sighed in the way Regina found most endearing. The witch made Emma repeat them everytime.

"Magic.." She huffed and glared at the brunette.

"Is powered by feelings blah blah... Never let your anger control your magic nor fuel it and magic comes with a price" Emma waved her hands to signalize she finished. Regina chuckled softly and they began their class in apparition and teleportation.

"I'm trying!"

Regina gave her a supporting smile.

"Not hard enough princess"

Emma glared and tighten her hands. She searched her mind for a precious moment to fuel her emotions. Her first encounter with the witch usually helped or her feelings for that woman. She concentrated on bringing her dagger that laid under her pillow. Her eyes glowed golden and her hands glowed white. The dagger appeared in her hand and Emma fist pumped the air in victory.

"BOOM!"

Regina smiled proudly.

"There you go"

Emma brought the tip of the dagger to her mouth and bit on it. She waggled her eyebrows.

"Pretty amazing"

"Of course, it only took you five minutes" Regina said playfully and Emma glared at her.

"Well excuse me your majesty"

The green eyes widen for a second.

She felt a pinch of sadness through their bond. Emma's heart clenched.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, you know I don't mean it like that-"

"Emma"

"-you know for a fact that- that I understand and that the past stays in the past and that you changed and I appreciate that and I said that because it was a joke I was joking you can forgive me, please forgive me-"

"Emma!"

"And I like you and I think I need a silencing spell, I mean you should put one that makes me mute when I'm about to say a stupidity-"

"EMMA!"

"Regina!"

Regina laughed softly.

"You were rambling dear"

Emma chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah... Um I'm sorry"

Regina sighed, she wasn't very bothered by the comment, she knew Emma meant it as a light joke. Still she hated the image of Emma knowing her like that. Emma teleported the dagger back to her room. She run a hand through her messy hair. Regina knew that Emma still felt uncomfortable so she asked something that Emma loved.

"Emma dear, now that you've done so well in magic, how about you use what I taught you to bring your sword and you show me how you are doing in sword fighting?" Emma beamed at her in a way that reminded Regina of the first time she asked. Emma was ten and very excited to show her friend her favorite pass time. Emma teleported her sword to her hands and quickly ran a hand through it. She gracefully and skillfully twirled it around. Like it was an extension of her arm. Behind her back and back to her front, slashing and dodging an invisible attacker. Regina watched the dance in silent and masked awe. She loved how Emma concentrated on her dance and how well she did it. How her eyes gleamed and reflected on the blade. The witch stored moments like this in her mind, after all she never knew when she would be the last day with her princess. She wished and hoped it wouldn't be soon.

She could only hope.

**A.N**

**Holy shit this took to much time.**

**I've been busy. Sorry.**

**Please comment**

**Review... That yes!**

**Evil Dork!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long as frigging I wrote like 2 chaps if I used what im used to.**

**Holy piñata.**

**;)**

**Ch9**

Emma blocked the attack quickly and rebuked knocking back the brunette. She ignored the beads of sweat rolling down from her forehead to her cheeks. The brunette attacked but Emma whipped past and took her from behind. She kicked the back and the woman fell to the ground dropping her sword and Emma kicked it away before placing hers at the neck of the woman.  
"Touché" she panted, her chest heaving just as much as the other woman.  
"Good job Emma, I'm proud to be your teacher"  
Emma beamed and helped Mulan up. The Asian woman bowed as goodbye and Emma replicated the action. Emma slid her sword to its scabbard and smiled after Mulan as the woman left the training ground. She was tired and the sun was glaring at her with an excessive heat.  
Summer was upon them and with it came _The Great Fire_. And Emma's 17 birthday. The castle was overflowing with joy and excitement and Emma was happy. But something had her anxious, there was something. The way her parents got more depressed and faked their smiles at her. There was something nagging at the back of her head telling her something was off. She still hasn't told Regina about it. She figured that if anything went south she would tell someone. The brunette is very excited for her birthday and sad. But Emma always tried to cheer her up about her situation and Regina started to do something that Emma thought most captivating and attractive. **Blushing**.  
Emma smirked at the memories, she loved making Regina feel like a crush mad teenager. _To make her feel how I feel_ Emma thought walking to the castle. Emma accepted a bucket and towel from a maid and headed to the rusty pump in the castle grounds. It was an old pump that Emma suspected the person who installed it there or rather order it, used it to attend to the garden. Maybe it was her mother or maybe it was Regina. By the proximity of the pump to the apple tree Emma suspected the latter but now Emma used it in those blazing days that she felt like she was melting.  
Setting the bucket underneath the faucet she folded her sweaty sleeves. The lever creaked with age as Emma used it, she pushed her tired limbs to work and more sweat rolled off, traveling through her body. The blonde felt a set of eyes scrutinizing her, a familiar pair of eyes. She smirked and kept pumping. Water erupted from the faucet and Emma laughed and pumped faster filling the bucket. Emma couldn't lie, she loved to tease Regina, the older woman was obviously attracted to her. Dropping the lever Emma knelt and soaked the towel and began to slowly and tantalizingly cleaning herself. The nape of her neck, her face, folding up her breaches she cleaned pale legs. She popped open a few of her top button of her shirt and passed the towel extra slow and bit her lip in an effort not to laugh. Once she was about to go inside the shirt and into her breasts she stopped and dropped the towel. Instead she grabbed the bucket and flung it over her head splashing the remaining water on her, soaking her immediately. She swiped the wet mob of hair that stuck to her face and grinned goofily at the window. She saw the purple orbs glare which made her stick her tongue out towards them.  
"Emma!"  
Snow stood on the entrance of the garden in all her queen glory and scolded at the girl. Emma looked like a deer caught in headlights, she smiled sheepishly.  
"Hello Snow"  
The Queen's face never failed to fall a little each time Emma said her first name.  
"Emma you are all wet"  
_For Regina_ Emma finished in her head.  
"You know, the carpenter's boy is looking for you-"  
"Gheppetto Snow, he was in your consort before, I mean you know that now that the kingdoms is going well doesn't mean that suddenly you have to forget their names, or lower them in some sort right? And his name is Pinocchio, not 'the carpenter's boy' and he is taking over now that Gheppetto is getting old, show some respect" Emma argued strutting pass a gaping Snow. She sighed as her mother caught up to her and waved at the not so discreet guards that openly stared at Emma's chest. Emma smirked. She pictured that some how, Regina would still be reigning and she would be swaying infront of Emma's march. She would be wearing one of those velvet, second skin like dress with black patterns and her hair up just like Pinocchio's dolls and Emma's sketches. Yes, Emma found that she could draw and did sketches for Pinocchio's dolls design. Regina of course was her muse. Regina would be snapping at all the guards for their glances and she would threat them or straight up kill them. Emma smirked darkly and her eyes darkened at the ramping thoughts. Regina would then proceed to take her to her chambers and them smash her against the door, running her warm slender fingers through Emma's curves and her hot breath against Emma's ear.  
"_You put quite the show princess_" she would then whisper sultry and pinch Emma's hips making them buck and grind her ass against Regina.  
"_But I'm afraid you distracted half my guard and I can't have that_"  
"And why is that my Queen?" Emma would pant out. Regina would turn her around and grab her ass before smashing her back back against the door. The dark orbs that encite Emma so much and heat her core would travel through her body cause shivers to tremble down her spine.  
"_Because you are mine princess_"  
Emma groaned unaware she was daydreaming.  
"Emma!"  
Snow scolded making Emma snap from her day dream. The blonde huffed and ran to her room to get change to meet Pinocchio.  
She went to her window and cupped her hands to emit a bird like whistle and then she went to her study taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote a quick note and rolled it up just in time as a common pigeon perched on her window.  
"Hello Wilson, here"  
The bird cooed as Emma tied the note to the birds leg.  
"Off now Wilson! To your destiny!"  
The bird stayed perched and looked at Emma with it head slightly turned.  
"Wait, are you Wilson or just some other pigeon?" Emma narrowed her eyes at the bird.  
"Wilson, Regina, now"  
The bird kept looking at her.  
"Damn it Wilson! Shoo! Shoo!" She waved Wilson off and the bird flew thankfully at the direction of the tower. Emma sighed and got ready. She discovered she could call birds with her whistle when she met an outlaw on her way to the woods. Roland was his name. He taught her, saying he was a friend of the family. Apparently his father helped her mother on capturing Regina. Emma had apparently inherited her mothers skills of calling the fauna.  
Emma was grateful she didn't have to sing to do that.  
She sighed hoping that Wilson was with Regina.

The pigeon flew in through the window and through the bars. He landed on the edge of the cot and cooed at his resting mistress.  
Regina sat up making the pigeon do little jumps to her and coo again. She smiled at the animal.  
"Wilson, did you give Emma a hard time today?"  
The pigeon cooed in agreement and Regina laughed.  
"Atta boy" she praised softly extending a finger to the animal who flew to it happily. She tickled its neck softly before taking the note on his leg.  
Regina read the note. It took her various classes with the blonde to understand Emma's chicken scratches. The incredibly small parchment didn't make it easier either.  
'_**Meeting with Pinocchio**_  
_**Might be late tonight**_  
_**Yours with love,**_  
_**Emma '**_  
Regina sighed and folded the tiny note tucking it in her flimsy pillow. She hated the wait. After the princess little impromptu shower her desire to see the blonde had increased incredibly. Emma adored to tease her, Regina mad a vow each time that one day she was going to be the one doing all the teasing. One day, if she ever gets out and if Emma is attracted to her the way she is attracted to the blonde. She loved Emma and now that the princess had grown out into the woman who haunted her dreams, and wet dreams it made it impossible to not wanting be with the blonde. Regina groaned as se remember the blonde's actions this morning. Resigning back to her cot she started to hum a sad song to pass the time and distract her.

"Hi"  
Emma greeted as she entered the small workshop.  
The man sitting on a stool turned and took off his goggles. Pinocchio had grown up to be a fine man and one of Emma's closest friends. He taught Emma the principles of wood carving and carpentry and Emma helped him with his sketches. At the beginning of the year they would get together specifically to make the design for the doll. Pinocchio thought he was pretty good at giving details since Emma drew The Evil Queen perfectly just from he's mere descriptions of how he remembered her since Emma was just a newborn when all of that happened. Emma only pursed her lips and nodded. Since the first time she met Regina she knew that no one could know about their meetings, thinking she was going to get in trouble for climbing around again or talking to a prisoner. As she got older she understood all the other possibilities her little secret could bring. Like the death of her dear friend.  
Emma and Pinocchio got to work. He went into the basement, were he kept his creations and brought the doll up bride style.  
"Here it is"  
Emma smile and cleared the table excited.  
"How is your father?"  
She asked as Pinocchio placed the doll delicately. He smiled brightly at her.  
"I don't know what you did, but he's much better now! I swear he want to come back down to the shop and everything!"  
Emma smiled, her healing powers worked just like Regina predicted and she was glad she could help Gheppetto. She whipped the white cover off the doll and folded it.  
The doll laid there in peaceful slumber. It look almost alive. It had a pale skin cover of paint over, dark wig on it. The make up was painted by Emma. Purple eye shadow, faint blush and scarlet lips. It looked like a sleeping Regina.  
"I still don't understand how you make a doll look so alive Pino it's amazing"  
Pinocchio folded his arms and smiled sadly.  
"Well having been one myself it's not that hard really"  
Emma smiled apologetically at him and went back to staring at the doll, tracing it's features with pale fingers. The dolls eyes were closed as a request of Emma, seeing the dark eyes between wild fire was one of Emma's most painful memories. Pino leaned against the table and stared at Emma. Slowly her took the wandering hand in his own and rub circles on the back of it.  
"Emma, I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me" he said slowly not meeting her eye. Emma just stared at him her mouth slightly opened making the man blush and scratch the back of his right ear with his unoccupied hand. Emma smiled at him.  
"Pino, you know I love you as a friend right?" The man dropped her hand and crossed his arms.  
"I know, look I'm sorry I asked, it was stupid"  
Emma laughed and went around the table.  
"No it wasn't, it was sort of brave, but Pinocchio I'm not the right girl for you, I'm in love with someone else"  
She said staring at him and for the first time he met her eyes. He frowned and looked back to the floor. Emma rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around the man burring her face on his shoulder.  
"You are one of my best friends, that's why I would love to go to the dance with you tonight"  
He pushed her away to look to her in the eye.  
"But you're in love someone else"  
Emma smiled.  
"I am, but I can't dance with them, so I want to dance with one of my best friends"  
Pinocchio grinned with shimmering eyes.  
"You are great, you know that?" He told Emma trapping her in a bone crush bear hug. Emma gasp her face turning read.  
"I might have... Been told once or twice" she said struggling for air.

Emma tapped her foot to the rhythm of the music of the night and fluffed out her white gown. The people were flooding in dressed in impressive attire showing off each of their kingdoms wealth. Emma was surprised of how the events went from including everyone in the kingdom and neighbors. Farmers, shopkeepers, royals, nobleman and even Outlaws to just royals from other kingdoms and Nobel men. It sicken Emma to the core how her parents changed. She went around sipping her wine. She planned on getting drunk not sure how she was going to get to the tower later but she was sure she didn't want to be sober for the fire. She wondered around and found herself staring at the window. She saw the purple eyes and automatically felt fluttering in her stomach and a smile spread across her face. She felt the eyes reek over her body and she had to suppress a shiver. Regina missed her, she could feel it. She mouthed a '_later_' which the witch answered with a nod, or an up and down movement of eyes which the princes interpreted as a nod. Emma saw from the corner of her eye a red mass of her she recognized as Pinocchio. Emma quickly blew a kiss to the window before heading to the mass of red hair. Pinocchio stood as best as he could in his best suit. To everyone he seemed pretty calm but Emma knew the boy and she could recognized the nervous swaying.  
"Pino!" Emma exclaim and the man's face brighten up with a smile.  
"Emma!" Emma clanged to his arm and buried her face in his shoulder in a loving way. Pinocchio smiled and wrapped an arm around her.  
"Emma you look beautiful"  
The blonde tucked her head down to hide her blush and unconsciously fixed her bun.  
"Thank you"  
Pinocchio chuckled and lifted Emma's head by her chin, looking deep into those forest eyes he came to love.  
"Emma, can I have this dance?"  
The princess took a step back and let him put his arm on her waist and clasp the other with Emma's. The couple started slow and Pinocchio flushed their bodies together but not overly close. They twirl around the room sharing happy laughs and enjoying the moment. Snow watch the dance with nervous eyes while David had a smile on his face. His daughter had found true love?  
"David" Snow hushed hitting his shoulder with the back of her hand.  
David jumped and turned at Snow confused.  
"What is it, my love?"  
"Break them up, The Dark One is here" she whispered nodding to the direction of the crowd. The King spotted the Imp and his son. Baelfire wasn't bad looking.  
David knew not to question his wife and didn't know how the Dark One would react at the fact that his son bride to be was dancing with another man. He strut to the couple and placed a hand on the man's shoulder. The couple halted and look at him confused. David nodded an apology and rapidly muttered an excuse.  
"Please Pinocchio, go light the fire"  
The boy nodded and quickly place a soft kiss on Emma's cheek before leaving to do his task. Emma looked at her father and took his big calloused hands in her small calloused hands.  
"Don't look at me like that father, he's just a friend! But dad, I've found my love"  
The ocean eyes shimmered as tear gathered around them. He wrapped his arms around his daughter and whispered into the blond hair.  
"Oh baby, I'm so sorry"  
Emma was engulfed by her father and his musky scent.  
_Sorry_?  
"Dad, what do you mean?"  
Before David could answer a fire exploded and the crowd cheered. Father and child separated and David gave Emma a sad smile before going to his wife side.  
Emma watched the doll burn with the same emotionless expression she came to acquire from each fire. She absolutely hated this day. She wanted to go to Regina so bad it hurt. She didn't notice the shadow that crept to her from behind.  
"I take that you are not enjoying this?"  
Emma looked quickly to her right. A curly brunet man stood in regal attire, he had a smile that could dazzle anyone. Just not Emma.  
"Yeah, I mean, yes, I don't like this festivity very much"  
The boy laugh and took her arm.  
"Well once you are Queen you can changed that, don't you think so?"  
Emma narrowed her eyes and the brunet.  
"Excuse me but how do you?"  
"Know that you are the princess, well it was quite easy, many speak of the beauty that The White Kingdom princess posses and you my dear, are the only one in this room that can match it" he said passionately looking into her eyes. Emma was speechless. No man who she didn't know had ever told her she was beautiful with such a passion.  
"Aren't you the charmer?" God she felt like Regina which made her blush lightly.  
The man chuckled.  
"My name, is Baelfire, you can call me Bae" he said dipping down to kiss the princess hand.  
"Well, I'm , you can call me Emma"  
Bae smiled at her and brought her close by the waist.  
"My dear Emma, could I have this dance?"  
Emma was taken back by the '_my dear_' she didn't like it, it wasn't like when Regina said that to her. It was distasteful but Emma agreed. Dance they did, in a happy sync for the rest of the night. Emma was surprised, she was enjoying herself with this Baelfire, she saw the possibility of a new friendship. She couldn't wait to tell Regina.

Her hand curled in anger as she saw her princess dancing with that scumb. Emma looked beautiful in her white gown, she was truly the fairest in the land. But Regina had to focus in her revelation. Finally the brunette put one and two together.  
The boys, Snow's nervous attacks, how quickly the kingdom recovered.  
That _bitch_ Snow White made a deal. That Emma, _her Emma,_ had to pay with the bastards son.  
That bastard  
"Rumplestitskin" she growled out.  
"Over here dearie"  
Regina spun around quickly and saw the imp sitting on the edge if the window. _Emma's_ window.  
"What did you do?!" Regina screamed thrusting her arms trying to catch him. Rumple made a movement with his hands and exaggerated a fear expresion.  
"OOOH! Feisty are we?" He giggled and Regina glared daggers at him.  
"Oh dearie, dearie, dearie, dearie, what. Did. I. Do? Did I perhaps, snatched away your chance on finally getting revenge on the pretty, poor princess? Afraid I'm going to be the first one to spill her precious blood?"  
Before she could stop herself Regina screamed in purple eyes fueled of anger.  
"NO! DONT YOU DARE!"  
"Oh my! I think somebody has competition!" He giggled and waved a scaled hand over a wall. A projection appeared showing a very happy Emma dancing with and equally happy Bae.  
"See how happy my son and the princess look together?"  
Regina looked at him disgusted.  
"Who the hell wanted to have sex with you?" She said slowly. Rumple was about to argue when something caught his eye.  
"Ooh! Look Dearie!" He clapped excitedly.  
Slowly Bae leaned in and Emma didn't move, she made no reaction until Bae lips were on hers only then she reacted her eyes going wide. Rumple waved a hand over degrading the picture making it disappear. He giggled victoriously.  
"Yay! Don't you love happy endings?"  
Regina collapsed on the floor, her breath labored and her view blurred with tears. She clenched a hand were heart was. The pain hit her and she silently started to cry.  
"Emma" she whispered painfully to herself.  
"Seems you lost, dearie"  
_**No**_ she thought intently.  
Something was wrong.  
"What have you done?" She asked menacingly.  
Rumple got up.  
"It's an engagement not a crime!" He exclaimed in a high pitch voice before disappeared in red smoke.

"What the hell Bae!?"  
Emma pushed him off and spat the offending saliva to the ground. She cleaned her mouth with the bak of her hand. She felt molested, Bae on the other hand looked offended.  
"Come'on Emma don't tell me you didn't like that!"  
Emma took a step forward and Bae backed a little putting his hands up in surrender.  
"I didn't, you could have showed some respect!"  
Bae chuckled.  
"To my future bride to be? I don't think so"  
Emma's breath hitched.  
"What, what did you just say?"  
Bae took the opportunity of Emma's weakness.  
"Hasn't your parents told you? We are getting married, you were married off Emma for the sake of the kingdom" he exclaimed extending his arms.  
"_Hurrah_!" He cheered sarcastically.  
Emma felt her knees weaken and she fell to the ground.  
**Married**?  
Angered flared inside of her turning her irises gold. She stood and marched to her parents. When she reached the royals she only had to give them one look before they understood. David stared at her ashamed but knew he had to face her unlike Snow. Snow pretended to be naive and looked to the fire which had become suddenly more interesting than the puffy, crying green eyes.  
"Emma we are so so-"  
Emma cut her father off.  
"HYPOCRITES!" She seethed.  
That seemed to offend Snow.  
"Oh Emma, it's an engagement not a crime!"  
David looked dumbfounded.  
"Snow!" He gasped.  
"IT IS A CRIME MOTHER! You, you sold me off like a common animal" Emma cried.  
"How could you?" She cried and covered her face. Distressed Emma ran into the castle. Bae look at his father for any clues on what to do, this one shook his head and so Bae stayed with his father and lifted his chin.

Emma ran, her tears getting lost in the wind. Tink ran after her but gave out after a while and leaned on a column gasping of air.  
"God-damn it, I - miss- wings- fuck" she sweated.

Emma smashed her door shut and collapsed on the ground unable to think.  
"What do I do now?"  
She whispered uselessly at the air. She needed to escape. But Regina would be devastated. _Regina_. She **loved** Regina.  
"True love can make anything happen" she whispered to herself. She stood up determined, cleaned her face and walked to her closet and prepared to go and meet the witch she became so obsessed over.  
Emma ran through the rooftop and jumped to the window using her wind magic to propel to it.  
Regina gasped as Emma arrived swiftly to her room.  
"Regina stand back! I'm going to free you!"

_**What**_ the witch thought.

Emma shot her beam of magic at the bars which reacted sending the magic back to her blasting her.  
"Emma!"  
But Emma didn't falter she got back up, focused in all her love for the brunette and tried again. She hit the wall again. She got up and took her sword and charged at the bars. This ones pushed her away harder each time. Blood was tickling down her head after the 7nth time but Emma got up swaying a little and prepared herself for an attack.  
Regina was in the border of crying, stressed that the princess kept ignoring her pleads.  
"Emma please, stop•  
Emma shook her head gasping.  
"Need, to save you" she said charging again to be knocked off again.  
"Why Emma?! Go to them, live!"  
Emma groaned and sat up.  
"No Regina! Stop! I don't love him, them,I. I love you! I LOVE YOU REGINA! And these stupid, fucking bars aren't going to stop me" Emma yelled preparing her attack.  
Regina gasped as her hear melted at the words.  
Emma loved her.  
"Oh Emma, I love you too"  
Emma halted dropping her sword.  
"You, you do?"  
Regina stood and ran to the bars.  
"I do Emma! God I felt like such a pedophile! But I do love you with all that my coal heart can love" Emma didn't need to hear anymore. She ran to brunette not caring about the bars, she was pretty used to them. She cupped Regina's cheeks and ignored the bars buzzing. Without hesitation Emma caught the supple lips in her own and Regina responded to the much awaited kiss. It was electrifying and passionate. And short as the two women flew apart by a gigantic blast of the bars.  
"That, was- amazing" Emma laughed sitting up cradling her head.  
"Emma"  
She looked up to the woman she loved was against the far wall, perfectly. No bars.  
"They exploded! Regina!"  
The blonde stood up grabbing her sword and ran to the brunette who seemed to have read her mind. Once Emma was encircled by Regina's arms they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke just as the guards entered the room.

**A.N**  
**WOW! DID YOU SEE ALL THOSE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA REFERENCES?! CAUSE I DID! WOW!**  
**It's here yay!**  
**So what did you think?**  
**ITS AN ENGAGEMENT NOT A CRIME!**  
**CHRISTINE WHAT ARE YOU AFRIDE OF?**  
**LETS NOT ARGUE!**  
**PLEASE PREPARE**  
**YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IN TIME!**  
**God damn that show!**  
**I didn't like I that much**  
**Evil Dick!**  
**Dick?**  
**DORK!**


	10. OH GOD ITS CHAPTER 10

**Bow Chica BAWOWWAAAOOOW!**  
**I don't know what I am doing ...**

Ch10

Being teleported was an awful feeling. It was like being separated then being pulled into a vacuum and then smashed back together. Emma yelped falling to the dirty ground as the purple smoke disappeared, her sword clattering beside her. Some dirt got in her mouth and she started coughing and spitting.  
"Ewgh, gods"  
She cleaned her spit with the back if her hand and tried to get her bearings. She smelt hay and manure. Slowly she opened her eyes.  
"Hey, hay" she grabbed a solitary stick and twirled it in her gloved hand. She turn to lay on her back and look around. A barn? No, a stable. The forest eyes widen. Was this perhaps The _Stable_? Emma's breath hitched, were was Regina. Slowly because of her aching muscles she stood up and cleaned her shirt and breaches. Emma let out a suffering sigh and ran a hand through her mane of golden hair.  
"Regina?"  
No response.  
Had the brunette left her? Impossible, they were true loves. Her heart swelled, Regina was her true love, they broke the bars and escaped. They were finally free to love each other, but where in Hel was the brunette.  
"Regina,... here girl" she whistled. Wait was she treating Regina like a dog? God she was going to receive a beating for that.  
"Reg?"  
From a far stall she saw purple smoke. Slowly Emma picked her sword and prepared a stance. She walk as fast and sneaky her beat up limps could carry her. With the tip of her sword she pulled the ajar door towards her. Once it was of a reachable distance she opened the lower door and moved to point her sword at the person inside.  
What she saw made her sword clatter to the ground again along with Emma's lower jaw. In the stable stall was Regina. But not same old dressed in garbs Regina. Dressed in a second skin purple dress decorated with gems, not to mention the way it hugged her curved and exposed her cleavage and her hair done perfectly was Regina. Her perfect face was painted perfectly with make up with scarlet lips that mesmerized Emma.  
"Asha asha, ah"  
Regina smirked at the princess reaction. She swayed closer to the blonde and with her delicate finger lifted the slacked jaw back to place. She traced the outline of the princess jaw.  
"I take it that you liked my new appearance dear" Regina whispered in Emma's ear while sliding and arm around the girls waist.  
"Take it as your birthday gift" she whispered again sultry and her heart beat faster when she saw the forest eyes darken. Emma shook her head to clear the arousal and wrapped her arms around the other woman's slim waist doing small circles with her thumps.  
"Well thank you, My Queen" Emma enjoyed the way Regina squirmed slight and stared at her with black eyes. She licked her lips, a movement that the black eyes followed. Without warning Regina latched her lips with Emma's and pushed the blonde to the far wall of the stables. It was passionate and full of an electrifying emotion that none of the women ever felt. Emma bit Regina's lower lip and gained entranced to the brunette's mouth. Regina moan and flushed her body harder against Emma's as their tongues fought for control. Emma jumped and wrapped her legs around the other woman's hips and Regina lower her hands to the blonde'a ass groping it lightly. They separated for air molding their foreheads together.  
"Gods, Regina I love you" Emma panted.  
Regina smiles and pulls back letting Emma unhook herself. Grinning goofily back and slid one arm around Regina's waist pulling her close.  
"I don't want to break this bubble Gina but what now? Are we safe?"  
Regina's face fell and she stared at her love.  
"No Emma, first of all, I'm sure your parents are freaking out (she smiled at this) second of all not only they but them but the Dark One, the most powerful and darkest of beings is looking for us. We are not safe Emma"  
Regina halted looking distressed and Emma stopped and took the delicate hands in her own.  
"Regina, love, I don't care, together we are unstoppable, we have time to figure it out, we can stop them"  
Regina huffed.  
"Emma this is the dark one we are talking about"  
Emma smiled.  
"Everyone has a weakness"  
Regina stared deep into the soul of those vibrant green eyes. Emma was right, there must be something else than the dagger, there has to be. Taking the opportunity of the joint hands, Regina teleported them to a very special hidden place.  
Her fathers cabin.  
When the smoke dissipated Emma was latched on to Regina afraid to fall again. She had her eyes shut close together and her face buried in Regina's head. Regina chuckled at how the princess was squishing her like her life depended on it.  
"It's okay dear"  
Emma shook her head and opened her eyes.  
"You gotta stop doing that Gina!"  
Regina laughed and cooly pried off Emma. God Emma looked adorable when she was trying to look relax.  
The cabin was rustic and cosy. Most of the walls were stands covered in books and the only furniture in the living room were a wooden round table with two wooden chairs and a slightly old looking couch in front of the fire place which contained a pot in it.  
"There is a bed room and the bathroom, the toilet however it's outside"  
Emma whistled as she took the place in.  
"Wow nice place, yours?"  
"It belong to My father, he used to come here to get away from my mother and her magic, funny she never found this place, I know of it because he brought me here once" answered Regina cooly as she fiddled with metallic cardboard that contained the firewood but the door wouldn't budge.  
Emma moved her and opened the door. She placed the wood in the fire place but before she could light it Regina lit her hand and promptly lit the fire up. Sighing Emma sat on the couch and took off her boots and sword placing them on the floor next to the couch. She flexed her fingers and toes relaxing her aching beat up muscles and ligaments.  
Regina took the sight if her dear true love almost staring at her lovingly. Regina sweated she never felt more beautiful than ever before, even more than with Daniel.  
"You are beautiful" Emma said softly and Regina blushed lightly.  
"I believe, you already told be that when you were seven"Regina chuckled as she sat beside Emma. The blonde smiled and pulled Regina to her lap. She buried her face on Regina's neck and inhaled the sweet scent. This is were she belonged.  
Regina's heart beat went hundred miles per hour, her coal heart didn't feel cold anymore, with the princess by her side it felt like it would burst into flames from all the love she felt.  
"Emma dear, do you want something to eat?"  
Emma shook her head and yawned making the brunette chuckled as Emma held her tight.  
Emma laughed and held her closer.  
"Do you know how long I've waited to do these"  
Regina arched a brow which Emma instantly fell in love with.  
"Do what? This perhaps" she close the scant distance between them and kissed her princess.  
Emma kissed her back and loved the way their bodies fitted perfectly.  
When they broke apart Emma smiled.  
"Oh yeah I've waited to do that, but I what I meant was, that I've always wanted to hold you" Emma stuttered shyly.  
Regina smiled and cuddled.  
"Me too, 10 years"  
"Was it worth it?"  
"More than anything"  
Regina admitted and kissed Emma again.

When night covered the land Snow couldn't take it anymore.  
This was all her fault, she did something terrible and now she was paying the consequences. Charming hugged her tightly as Rumple paced across the room with Bae at his heel.  
"Now what papa!? She escaped!"  
Rumple halted startling Bae and waved his hand.  
"No, no! This it what you must do son"  
Brining him close he whispered to his ear.  
"You have to consummate your marriage, it's your right! She is yours Bae, you have to take what's yours and no one can stop you"  
Bae smirked at his father motivated by his speech.  
"But how papa?"  
Rumple giggled and produced a ring.  
"This might help, it will glow the brightest when you are closer to her! Now"  
He waved a hand over Bae and the boys cloths changed into a magnificent leather armor with a black cape. Putting a hand on the hilt of his sword, Bae beamed at his father.  
"Your horse it's outside my boy! Now go I need to speak to the royals"  
Bae nodded and marched out the door.  
"Now dearies!"  
Rumple said getting the attention of the worried couple.  
"If I were you I start looking for Regina, unless you want me to step in"  
The Queen shook her head.  
"We'll find them"  
Rumple giggled.  
"Marvelous! You have two weeks"  
He was about to leave when he felt something. Searching the room his eye landed were he felt a strange heart beat. Rumple giggled again.  
"Oh and Snow, congratulations for the new baby"  
And like that he left the gasping royals.  
Charming turned to his wife.  
"You are pregnant?"  
Snow looked as surprised as he was.  
"Yes, I mean, I noticed I was late but I didn't think it would mean, I thought it was nothing! Oh David"  
Charming hugged her happily, they're going to have another child, but that didn't cease the worry that his baby was still missing with his nemesis.  
'_But dad, I've found my love_' Emma's words ranged in his head making tears slide down his cheeks.  
"I will find you Emma, I will always find you" he whispered.

Emma took off her light leather armor and placed it on a chair near the bed leaving her only with a long night shirt. She stretched throwing her hands up and standing on her toes. She could almost reach the ceiling, sticking her tongue out Emma was determined to touch the ceiling. She jumped once then twice and on the third she touched it.  
"WO! Oh yeah!"  
She celebrated.  
A not so discreet throat being cleared made her turned and there stood Regina with her arms crossed over chest and a perfect sculpt brow arched.  
"I touched the ceiling"  
Emma explained pointing to the ceiling. Regina laughed and took off her earrings. Emma rolled her eyes and got into bed. She twisted and turned trying to find and angle where she looked relaxed and sexy. She huffed giving up and turned away from the undressing Regina.  
_Oh my god, I'm going to sleep with Regina! Well it's only sleeping but you know, it starts with sleeping_ Emma rambled in her head. The covers being pulled and a new source of heat snapped her out of her thoughts.  
Humming she turned and stared at the inciting black orbs.  
"Hey"  
Regina smiled and wrapped her arms around Emma.  
"Hey" she whispered back.  
Emma kissed Regina, it started slow before the brunette deepens it starting a making out session.  
Emma slid her hands to Regina's bare back as the brunette cuddled closer.  
"Wait, are you naked?"  
Regina was occupied by the princess neck kissing and leaving her mark were her lips passed.  
"Hmm I sleep naked princess"  
Emma gulped.  
"Oh, okay"  
Regina chuckled at the process nervousness and settled her head on her lovers chest.  
"Good night Emma"  
"Good night Regina, I, I love you"  
Regina smiled.  
"I love you too, Princess"

**A.N**  
**Hey I'm testing a new story in Wattpad called**_**Drunken Kiss!**_**Under the name of EvilDork !**

**Short, but I don't know what to do with my life XD**  
**Nah I needed this short quickly chapter as a transition.**  
**Next up we have the solution to our problem.**  
**Well Snow is pregnant, I had to get that out of the way.**  
**We have Henry's cabin. Which is something.**  
**Oh and Bae to the rescue?**  
**I promise next will be longer and it will take longer since the week will be busy.**  
**Don't expect IWTHB (I was the HighSchool bully) get updated this fast. Cause it won't.**

**Evil Dork!**  
**Being hooked to a machine sucks btw...**


	11. The Cottage

Ch11

David rose from his slumber and cracked his knuckles getting ready for his day. Checking that his wife was still slumbering he went to change to today's attire. His morning was usual, typical. He smiled and greeted the people around the castle. It wasn't until he was sure everyone thought he was doing his usual that he slipped down a narrow corridor. He quicken his space and then halted upon a tapestry. The Royal family tree. He ran his hand through the pattern of her daughters face before pressing it softly. Faint chinks and gears could be heard if you strained your ear enough and the tapestry broke in two separating and creating an opening. The wall closed behind the king and this one continues forward through the dark room. The room contained everything that belong to the previous monarch, the Evil Queen. When they conquered the kingdom, David sent his men to retrieve everything that included the queen and hide it in a room. It was all to protect Emma from the harsh truth about their family tree, it was one of his wife's wishes and so he did. They let history books have their story. David got together with Regina's father, Henry to know about the brunette. To say the king was shocked about the history behind the queen was an understatement. He felt disgusted with his being by not hearing about it sooner but the past was in the past and Regina had to pay for crimes. After they imprisoned the brunette in the tower, David moved all of Regina's belonging to the very room he was standing in and sealed it. With snow they invented the excuse of The Great Fire to calm the people and to put an end to the Evil Queen. He was weak, he couldn't face Regina and if someone had to see her he would let snow do it.  
Sighing David searched around the room until he got to a very specific jewelry box. He opened it and searched threw the vast amount of jewels to retrieve two small mirrors. He brush his thumb through the apple emblem on the back of one of the mirrors and left the room. The king made haste to his daughters room and locked the door behind him. It pained him to be here where only hours away, her baby slept. Sighing he went to the window and cupped his hand and emitting a whistle.  
Pigeon flew and perched on the window sill and looked at David questioningly.  
"I need you to take this to Regina, The Evil Queen"  
The pigeon cooed and David stored one of the small mirrors in a pouch before attaching it to the animal. The bird took off towards the endless forest.

Emma stirred awake, slowly blinking the sleep away. She examined the strange room with a frown. She felt a content sigh against her neck and a tighten of two rope like things on her waist. Turning slightly Emma smiled at the sleeping koala that was Regina. It was then that the girl was conscious of the breast pressing against her own. Emma was an anxious person, it was a thing that her mother always scolded her about because if she wasn't pacing around she was constantly fidgeting or keeping an even bopping rhythm with her knee that would eventually knock something off the table. But right now, being trapped in Regina's embrace Emma swears she could stay still until the world ended just so she could gaze upon her lover.  
And she was going to, until her stomach grumbled and she felt bubble rising up her body. She burped internally and slowly untrapped herself without waking the brunette. Regina re adjusted herself in her sleep and continued snoozing like nothing happened. Emma smiled, the witch must have been exhausted and was finally resting in a good bed.  
She closed the bedroom door and fixed her breaches. She checked the pot and grumbled when she saw there was no more water left. She picked her sword and dagger and went outside the cottage. The cottage was surrounded by a forest but there was enough clearing area for the practical needs of the outside. Such as a cutting square beside it a stock of logs, a pump, a separate bathroom and a clothing line. Emma stretched and stared at the suns position. It was early, she figured around 8 in the morning. Sighing she went into the forest following a dirt path that started near the cottage. She walked with her ears and eyes focused just in case. At the end of the path stood a beautiful, green watered pond. Emma could see the lazy drift of the lily pads and small stray bubbles that gave the indication that the pond was inhabited.  
"I wouldn't mind some fish for breakfast" Emma whispered to herself and she started to undress. She knew it was a stupid idea to go in her undergarments where she was so physically vulnerable and where she would be distracted but the blonde did it anyway.  
Gripping her dagger, Emma stared at the water, with the intensity of a cat trying to catch a fish. After all she was trying to catch a fish.  
When she saw a flick movement she she didn't hesitate to pounce. Her fingers grazed the scaled body of the fish and under the murkiness of the water Emma saw a flash of gold as the reflexion of the fish swam away. Emma resurfaced, her hair slapping against her back and Emma went back at tracking the fish. When she saw movement again, she dived grabbing the fish and pulling herself up. The golden fish was as big as her chest and the woman stabbed it in the eye, but the fish wiggling and slapped it's tail against the woman's stomach efficiently wiggling it's way out of her grasp. Having none of it, Emma dove after it ready to stab the life out of it.

Regina woke stretching herself like a cat and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She really missed a good mattress and a good bed companion. As she thought this, she reached for the blonde but found the side cold and empty. She bolted up now fully awake as adrenaline buzzed through her and searched the room. Waving a lazy hand over herself, she dressed quickly and went to the living area.  
"Emma?"  
The room was empty and there was no response. Dread building in her gut, Regina went outside, everything was calm with the birds chirping being the only noise. She knocked on the bathroom before opening. It was empty. She spotted boot prints on the dirt path and followed them her high knee boots creating prints of her own. She arrived to the pond that she used to go with her father. She Immediately recognized the cloths hanging on a low tree branch. Her eyes trained on the underwater movement. Somewhere deep inside her knew that it was the blonde under the water and that she wasn't in trouble. She didn't understand the feeling and decided to look into it later. The water erupted as Emma emerged hugging the golden carp and stabbing it on the gills.  
Regina let out a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding and stared at the back of the blonde with dark lustful eyes. She loved how Emma's muscles ripped and tensed with the smallest of pressure. The blondes body was so responsive that Regina shivered when she imagine how it would respond once she bedded the blonde.  
Huffing Emma turn and froze upon seeing Regina staring at her like Emma was the breakfast and not the fish. Emma felt the small arousing fire ignite within her. Emma smiled sheepishly.  
"Caught breakfast"  
Regina chuckled placing her hands on her hips.  
"I thought I was cuddling you this morning"  
Explained the brunette as Emma trudged out of the water and bent to grab her things.  
"Yeah but nature called and I wanted to surprise you with breakfast"  
Regina chuckled.  
The couple walked together back to the cottage, brown orbs trained on the pale wet figure cradling a golden carp and clothing walking infront of her. When they got the cottage Emma started to skin the fish. Regina worked on the pump and filled a bucket of water and left it to heat up before going back outside. She sneaked behind the princess and warped her arms around the blondes waist. Emma sighed, laid down her dagger and lean to the warm touch.  
Regina softly turned Emma around and cupped the blondes cheeks. Emma laid her strong hands on Regina's hips.  
"Careful I smell like fish"  
Emma smiled while Regina laugh.  
"I don't care"  
Regina kissed her tenderly her hands sliding down to the strong shoulders bringing the blonde closer. Emma smiled and put all her love into the kiss, deepening it. They flushed their bodies together and Emma groaned as her cold, wet body met the dried, warm one. Regina stroke her neck before grabbing a fist of golden curls and Emma bit her lower lip before sucking it softly. Regina felt her lovers need growing and her own grew incredibly at knowing that. She broke the kiss leaving a small peck on the pink lips and Emma molded their foreheads together keeping Regina close.  
"Can I cook you breakfast since you caught it?"  
Regina whispered through pants and Emma nodded trying to control her own labored breath. The brunette tried to pull away but the blonde hugged her tighter making the other one laugh.  
"You know, if you want me to cook breakfast you need to let me go"  
Emma groaned dramatically.  
"C'mon Reg you can't make me choose between holding you and food"  
Regina narrowed her eyes.  
"Don't worry dear, I can make that decision for you"  
And with that the brunette teleported away from Emma's reach leaving the princess to grip the remaining purple smoke.  
"That's not fair my love"  
Emma whine. Regina chuckled pushing Emma away already thinking how to prepare the fish.  
"Can you make a fire?"  
Regina asked and Emma nodded slipping into her breaches and leather boots. Regina's mood dropped a little as she watched Emma put her cloths back on but she didn't show it. They went on their tasks, Emma chopping wood and arraigning the fire pit while Regina prepared the fish. They would glance at each other, occasionally catching each other's stares and blushed lightly.  
When they were finally done, they ended up having the fish for supper more than for breakfast

Emma sighed laying on the grass patting her belly. The fish was good and she was full. Regina walked to her and smirked arching a brow. Emma rolled her eyes smiling and patted the patch of grass hoping the older woman would accept.  
"What can possibly make you think that I will seat there and ruin my dress?"  
Emma grinned.  
"You said you wanted to hold me"  
Emma said throwing Regina's own words at her making the ex Queen huff and lay beside her. Emma snuggled closer to the brunette, slightly wincing because her body was still pretty beat up after she rammed herself against the bars. Regina didn't seem to notice as she wrapped her arms possessively across Emma's waist and brought her princess closer smelling the lavender that seemed to emanate from the princess hair.  
With a sigh Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of holding Emma. She could literally feel all the suffering of her past that seemed to weight on her body disappear as Emma buried her smiling face on Regina's chest.  
"Regina?"  
A low chuckle rumbled through Regina's body making Emma's stomach turn and burn.  
"I knew it wouldn't be long till you break the peaceful silence Emma"  
Emma scoffed and pouted.  
"How come you have me figured out?"  
Regina opened a single brown eye to look at Emma.  
"I've known you for ten years darling, if I had not figured you out by now, it would mean I'm mentally challenged"  
Emma laughed softly while she traced patterns on the toned stomach.  
they fell into peaceful silence before Emma felt Regina dozing off. The blonde smiled, her witch was more exhausted than she let on so Emma picked her up. Regina buried her face on Emma's chest and sighed happily.  
Emma placed Regina on their bed while swiftly and slowly undoing her dress so her queen could sleep comfortable. When she was done she took off her breaches and boots before slipping in the bed. Regina possessive even in her unconscious state took the position she had taking that morning. She evade a koala and hugged Emma close.  
Emma's eye lids felt heavy and the princess wondered how much time she had with Regina until the world found them. She fell into unconsciousness just as a pigeon could be seen in the horizon.

**A.N**  
**Wanted to update this!**  
**IWTHB is coming shortly!**  
**What you think? What do you want to see ;)**  
**Please comment.**  
**Please**  
**I'll love you forever if you do.**  
**EvilDork!**


	12. Can I Bath Now?

**I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THE CHAPTER**

**YEAH**

**FUCK ME RIGHT?**  
**RIGHT?**

**Lots of people asking if Neal gonna rape Emma!**  
**Honestly I don't know.**  
**I'm a bitch so.**  
**Yeah.**  
**He most probably will.**  
**Like 9/10 chances**  
**9/10 Neals will fuck Emma.**  
**No BUT seriously I don't know.**

Sheets rumbled as Emma turned and slowly woke up. Unlike the other morning, she was the one that woke to a lonely, cold bed. With a yawn and a stretch she whispered.  
"Is this going to be our thing now?"  
Groggily, Emma rolled off the bed and stretched her tired muscles a bit more enjoying the rooms chilly breeze. She got dressed and smelled herself and god if she needed a bath. Maybe she could sneak past Regina and bath before the brunette met her that evening. She hummed agreeing with her plan and opened the door to walk into the living room. The moment she stepped in Regina perk up from her sit at the rounded wooden table, like a puppy when they see their master. Emma chuckled lightly at the thought and moved to the cottage door.  
"Good morning"  
"Good morning, dear"  
Regina arched a brow.  
"Where are you going?"  
Emma stopped at the door and turn to look at her... At her Regina, and scratched her head while smiling sheepishly.  
"I really need a bath"  
Regina rolled her eyes and smirked.  
"Emma, you must be starving, come and sit down and have breakfast with me and then you may bath dear"  
As to agree with her queen, Emma's stomach growled demanding to be fed. Slowly Emma sat in front of Regina and immediately a bowl of oatmeal was set in front of her. Emma thanked for her breakfast which made the brunette blush lightly which she tried to hide with a straight face making the blonde grin like a fool. It didn't matter to Regina, she loved that smiled. How dimples seemed to accompanied it and how warm it made Regina. Regina took a deep breath a threaded her hands together.  
"Emma, we need to talk"  
Emma stared at her with wide eyes and with the small wooden spoon still in her mouth in a childish manner. She gulped the oatmeal down and cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand as she slowly munched the food. Regina observed every moment with dark eyes.  
"Was it something I did?"  
Emma finally asked when she finished. Regina's eyes widen.  
"What? No Emma, this isn't about you"  
She said softly taking a hands of the troubled blonde and rubbed soothing circles on the back of the hand with her thump.  
Regina gulped and looked down at their hands before continuing.  
"this is about... Us, are you sure, you want to be with me? What I want to say is, that now we know we are t-true loves it doesn't mean we have to be together-"  
Emma lifted her had making the brunette stop. Emma started at her with loving eyes.  
"Regina I love you, even before we knew we were true loves I knew I just loved you, since we met and I couldn't - and I can't stop think about you and it was when I was 12 that I realized what it meant"  
Regina always loved how Emma went from being a child to more mature than most people her age.  
Regina smirked lightly.  
"I have to admit I am quite distracting, I can say the same about you princess"  
Regina whispered seductively getting caught in that sentence and Emma smiled.  
"How couldn't you be? More with those dresses, but seriously, Regina, I love you with all my heart and soul and nothing is going to change that"  
Emma said lovingly taking their linked hands to her chest were her heart was beating five hundred miles per hour. Regina gasped.  
"Emma- the people who I love die"  
Regina reminded the blonde before a strangled sob escaped the scarlet lips. Emma shot up to her lover's side and hugged Regina closed to her where the brunette grabbed to the blonde like she was her life. And honestly for Regina, she was. Emma cooed and gently passed a hand through the dark locks undoing the bun and the scratched the scalp lightly and Regina's body relaxed at the soft ministrations. Emma buried her face in Regina's hair and in haled the sweet scent of her hair, apples. Emma snorted softly and kissed the top the head.  
"Regina, you listen to me, my love, I won't leave you, If I'll die, I'll die protecting you, or .. Our family, the fact that we are true love only shows how strong our love for each other is, and if you'll have me, I'll stay with you until my, our eternity ends. I'll love you for forever"  
Regina gasped as her heart bursted with love and felt lighter than a feather. New tears streamed from her purple eyes.  
"Emma...I- I love you too, I'm ... Afraid Emma, you can't promise me you won't die on me"  
Regina whispered looking up to those brilliant green eyes she had come to love.  
Emma knelt down to Regina's level and cupped a side of Regina's face with one hand while her other stayed tangled in Regina's hair. Emma smiled and said with all determination.  
"Regina, I promise you to love you, protect you and make you happy in sickness and in health till the end our days and I promise that I will never die or leave your side willingly if it meant that I would harm you in anyway, for I love you with all my heart as it now belongs to you , my love"  
Regina grinned, she never felt so loved in her life.  
" Emma was that a marriage vow?"  
She chuckled lightly and Emma smiled shyly as she blushed.  
"What if it was?"  
Regina cried for the third time that morning and grabbed Emma's face smashing their lips together. She felt Emma smile on the kiss as she granted entrance to Regina. The fought for dominance and Regina pushed Emma down to the hardwood floor and straddled the princess. Emma moaned approvingly as she wrapped her arms pressing their bodies together and making the atmosphere flare up accompanied by the sound of arousal. Emma's lips slipped and started kissing Regina's jawline and neck. Regina's breath hitched when Emma's kissed a spot on the brunette's neck and Emma suck on it making Regina sigh contently and roll her hips.  
"Oh Emma, you drive me insane, I need you, my princess"  
Emma smirked against Regina's neck as she sat up with Regina still straddling her lap. She pulled away to see into those lustful brown eyes and slowly she placed her forehead on Regina's and bumped their nosed together. Regina tried to capture those pink lips she fell so in love with but Emma pulled back only enough so she couldn't reach them but to keep their foreheads together. Regina huffed annoyed.  
"You are such a tease, Emma"  
Emma laughed softly.  
"And you love me even so"  
Regina laughed and Emma shivered at the sound. Smiling Regina tucked a golden lock behind the pale ear and kissed Emma lovingly on the lips. Emma pulled back before the kiss became heated and cleared her throat.  
"So you want to get married?"  
Emma asked as casually as possible and blushed. Regina smiled and nodded.  
"I wouldn't want anything else in the world"  
Emma smirked and stood up pulling Regina up. Regina looked at her confused as the blonde kneeled back down holding Regina's hand.  
"What are you doing?"  
Emma smirked and narrowed her eyes.  
"I'm doing it proper,  
I am deeply, ridiculously in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Regina, will you marry me?"  
Regina grinned pulled Emma back up and nodded.  
"Yes, Emma"  
Emma frowned, before lighting up with an idea. She pictured a special sight and brought forth all her magic fueled by the love she felt and the thought of how happy it will make Regina. After a long 15 seconds a sliver band appeared with a black diamond and Emma grinned as she slipped the ring on Regina's finger, Regina gasped.  
"Oh Emma it's beautiful"  
Emma blushed.  
"I'm afraid not as beautiful as you are my queen"  
Regina slapped her lightly on the arm, blushing and produced a similar ring with a white diamond and placed it on Emma's finger tenderly.  
Emma beamed and kissed Regina soundly hugging her close.  
"I love you so much, my Queen"  
She whispered in the brunette's ear.  
"I love you too, my Princess"

-Somewhere, in a village not that far away-

Baelfire dismounted his tired horse and strutted into the tavern like he owned the place. Many of the men inside looked up at his loud door banging entrance and some snickered at the sight of the poor built prancing boy. One of those men was no other than the feared pirate, Killian Jones. Bae smirked as he recalled the history those two had and went to the table that the pirate occupied with his whores. Killian looked up and smiled at his old friend.  
"Well, well, well if it isn't the crocs pup, how are you Bae?"  
Bae smirked as the whore that sat on Killian's lap stroked the pirates face lovingly. The ego of the pirate wasn't in vain as it was true that the pirate was incredibly handsome. But he was also an ego centrical, selfish drunk sea rat and made more enemies than friends.  
"Back from Neverland I see"  
Bae answered dryly as he ordered a mead. Killian lifted a brow at Bae simple request.  
"No whore I see"  
The pirate said and Bae smiled lifting a hand showing off his ring.  
"I'm in a commitment"  
Killian chuckled sarcastically.  
"How honorable, then why are you here Bae and not with your I presume beautiful wife?"  
Bae sobered up as the waitress brought his mead and he took a sip of the golden goodness.  
"She was kidnapped, by the evil queen"  
The bar went silent with the name of the tyrant. Jones leaned in interested in this new bit of news.  
"The Evil Queen? Impossible, Queen Snow locked her up in that bloody cell of hers. Crocodile couldn't get out without your help, how the in Hel's name did she? And capture your wife at all of this?"  
Bae sighed.  
"I don't know Jones, she captured my wife, the White Princess, daughter of Snow and David, also known as the savior in a curse that never happened"  
Killian stared at him for a moment before erupting in a laugh. The whores on him chuckled and giggled.  
"You are married to the princess? Oh mate, what are you going to do know?"  
Bae smirked and finished his mead before smashing the cup against the old rotting wooden table.  
"I came to cash that favor you owe me"  
Killian paled and nodded knowing exactly what his mate wanted.

Back to our lovebirds

"So we have a plan?"  
Emma panted as she made swift sword movement at the air. Her long and big white shirt still didn't stuck to her sweat covered body and she was wearing leather pants and boots. Regina hummed in agreement not really paying attention to what the blonde was saying she was more interested in the movements the blonde was performing.  
"Yes darling, I shall go to the castle tomorrow to ask, well asking is lie because I'll marry you even if those idiots say no, so I'll go to the castle to inform your parents about our engagement"  
Emma nodded and kept swording.  
"I still don't understand why I can't go"  
Emma panted and Regina rolled her eyes not wanting to get back to that subject, so she changed it.  
"Emma dear why are slashing at the wind and not against something solid?"  
Emma spin and slashed. Before relaxing and panting and fixing her hair. She turned and smiled at her, fiancé? Yes Regina was her fiancé.  
Emma scratched the back of her sweaty neck and sighed.  
"I have no one to fight with"  
Regina gave her an evil smile and stood up dusting her pants before producing a replica of Emma's sword. Emma's eyebrows shot to her hairline, was Regina serious and wanted to fight against her.  
"You serious?"  
Regina gave her serious look and scoffed.  
"For your information Emma, I know how to use a sword and yes I'm serious about sparring with you"  
Emma blew some air a smiled feeling a little aroused. She twirled her sword in her hand to get her feel on and Regina just inspected hers feeling the weight. Her eyes drifted to the gem on her finger and an unconscious smile grazed upon her lips.  
"Alright the first to touch the other wins"  
"What happens if I win?"  
Regina ask smirking about the possibilities when the blonde said 'what do you want'.  
"I'll stay here while you go to the castle, without complaining"  
The blonde bargained knowing about their argument of how Emma would be in danger.  
"And If I'll win I'll shall be your escort"  
The blonde continued and Regina nodded, but then an mischievous idea came to her mind.  
"Let's make this interesting dear, elemental magic is allowed"  
Emma smirked and nodded preparing her stance and Regina did the same.  
Emma stared at her waiting for her to make to make the first move but Regina was smarter than that. So Emma decided to bite the bullet. She dove into the space and Regina replied with a defense with her sword. They sparred, Emma with quick attacks and Regina equally quick defenses. Their sword clacked and Emma lean forward with a snarl pushing Regina back but the brunette's face remains serene almost mockingly to the blonde. That angered Emma and the blonde blasted her with her wind magic pushing both backwards, Emma flew back doing a back flip to land perfectly while Regina only suspended from the ground a few seconds. The brunette recovered and threw a fireball just as Emma landed which took Emma by surprise and she wasn't fast enough to block it and so the fireball knocked her a yard back. Regina smirked and rushed forward to be closer to Emma. Emma took the fall with her back and rolled a few times before she could strike a standing position and took the fall from there, digging her feet to the ground slowing the force. She braced herself to the ground with her empty hand and took a deep breath, the adrenaline and magic pumping through her veins reacted as a morphine numbing Emma from the pain and the tired limbs. Emma glared at the figure of Regina strutting regally and smirking without a scratch in her body. Emma dove again for an attack and Regina defended blocking all of the blondes attacks getting cut a bit but not fully stroked by the blondes sword. Again Emma blasted her magic but this time upwards, the blonde flying up with it. Regina got knocked back to the grown and stared up wide in shock as Emma arched her back and striked down in between Regina's opened legs. Emma's eyes panicked up and he tried to get her sword out of the ground and Regina smirked scrambling to her feet and slashed. Emma though was quick and blasted her magic, flying back and rolled back a few yards. Angered Regina called forth her magic and blaster a swirling beam of fire to Emma which the blonde replied with her own blast of air. The elements fought against each other as their mistress concentrated to apply the right amount of magic. Suddenly instead of fighting, the elements merged complementing each other and encrusting each other, fusing and fueling a ball of power. Before any of any could realize the ball exploded sending them both back to the ground. Emma groaned and waved her hand moving the specks of dust away from her face.  
"What in the gods name was that"  
Emma muttered getting up searching for her sword. She felt a poke on her shoulder and turned to see her fiancé smirking at her poking her sword on Emma's shoulder.  
"Well dear, it seems that you have been impaled"  
Emma laughed and nodded accepting her defeat. Slowly Regina helped Emma up and hugged her just in time the mocha eyes spotted a pigeon on the window sill. Emma sighed ignoring her fiancé worried stared and dusted her breaches.  
"Can I have that bath now?"  
Regina nodded and Emma beamed kissing her fiancé's cheek before going to the bathroom for her most needed bath. Regina stalked up to the pigeon and whispered in recognition.  
"Wilson?"  
The bird cooed exhausted and lifted his leg. Regina untied the pouch and took the mirror in it. She recognized it, it was hers, so it must have comes from the castle. Regina gaze upon it and decided to hide it from Emma until she returned from the castle. Sighing Regina started to do preparations for her trip to the castle tomorrow.

**A.N**  
**What do you think?**  
**And what do you think happened with Regina's and Emma's magic?**


	13. Chapter 13

Ch13

**Ehem this is my first attempt at smutt and before you thirsty hoes go to it, I want to say, I'm not a lesbian, I'm straight, most of SQ writers seem to be lesbians and they are lovely and write awesome smutt, so go soft on me...**  
**no hard AHAAA AUAA WINK WINK**  
**Also welcome to the fruit stand of Me.**  
**Okay read on, bitch!**

Regina sighed expelling her magic and chanting the spell. She covered the perimeter of the cottage with a powerful protection spell so her Emma would be safe. The barrier glowed with a pure purple that was unlike her darkish purple one, she smiled proudly knowing that it was another fact that hers and Emma's love was true and pure. She smiled as the blonde stepped out of the bathroom with a huge grin plastered in her face. Emma headed towards Regina and this one received her with a smile. Emma extended her arm an the brunette didn't think twice before linking her arm. The princess smiled her eyes glinting with a playful emotion and pulled her towards the back of the cottage.

"Where are we going?"

Emma just gave her a mischievous smirk that Regina knew far too well and kept walking them to the back of the cabin. The sun was setting and Emma sat down and by thus pulling Regina down with her and they sat against the back wall of the cottage. Emma pulled Regina cuddling her against her body and Regina accepted the embrace just being happy in Emma's arms.

Together they watched the display of orange playing with pink and blue creating a soft violet, it was breath taking. The couple fell into their usual chat and some bantering when they discussed something which ended as always with Regina sassing Emma a little but after all that time in the castle Emma was used to it. After a while silence reigned and Emma stroked the back of Regina's hand ready to ask a question that had been bothering her for a while.

"Regina what the Hel happened when our magic fused?!"

Emma blurted and Regina chuckled. She didn't think the blonde had actually tried to figure it out. Or maybe the blonde tried.

"Well air compliments fire Emma, everyone knows that now add our magic and the fact it compliments each other and you have a huge ball of energy.. That and true love, babe"

Emma pondered over that for a minute before turning to look at the woman in her arms.

"Does that mean I can't hurt you?"

She asked hopefully but Regina turned somber.

"You can, only that when we blasted each other's magic we didn't want to hurt each other"

Emma hummed and Regina turned thoughtful. Their fight had clearly shown what the prediction had for told, Emma was quite the match for Regina and their fight was a spectacle. Regina lit up her hand and presented it to Emma. Emma smiled and summoned her air and they join their hands, their magic fusing deliciously together making both women shiver and warm up. Emma moaned shamelessly and tightened the grip on Regina's hand. Regina for her part panted and smiled opening her purple eyes to find for the first time golden one with the pupil fully blown with lust. Emma couldn't handle it anymore, she was ready, she didn't want to wait until marriage, she wasn't going to break their kisses anymore. Emma stood still gripping Regina's hand, not breaking their magic connection and practically dragged Regina to their bed room. Regina caught on pretty easily and her stomach churn with excitement before a wave of arousal settled between her legs. As soon as the door clicked shut Regina changed their positions and smashed Emma against the door hungrily claiming the pink tantalizing lips.

Emma moaned and her hand shot to undo the complicated dress that Regina was wearing. Regina was getting feisty, Emma wasn't quick enough and with a flick of her wrist both of their clothing disappeared and their flesh finally met. They moaned together and moved against each other. Regina's hands wondered all over the blondes body before gripping Emma's ass and lifting her up. Emma wrapped her legs around Regina's waist making her back up until her legs hit the bed and she tumbled down with Emma ontop. Regina let a small huff as they got comfortable and Emma proceeded to nip and suck the brunette's neck keeping a track on Regina's breathing. When it hitch she sucked on the spot and bit it softly making Regina sigh happily and the brunette body hummed. Regina tangled her hand in those precious golden locks and her hand stayed there as Emma descended down to her chest where she found perked nipples. Emma didn't hesitate to swirled Regina's nipple with her tongue before she sucked it into her mouth.

Regina arched off the seat and moaned before she shook her head.

"Emma"

Emma smiled as she groped the lonely breast with her hand before she switched. Meanwhile her knee seemed to have a mind of its own and settled between Regina's legs where Emma felt a slick liquid coat her knee.

"Gods Regina your are so wet"

Regina let a small moaned in response and bit her lip before grinding her core on Emma's knee.

"Emma"

Regina whimpered an Emma sucked her nipple extra hard before releasing it with a pop.

"yes, my love?"

She asked with a smirk nudging her knee up to apply pressure on Regina's sex.

"Stop teasing me and fuck me"

Regina growled huskily and Emma obeyed. She cupped Regina's sex earning a small hiss and a moan as she entered two fingers through The slick folds. She starts slow, longing each trust before Regina claws her shoulder and grabs her hair while rolling her hips trying to get more pressure. Groaning Emma quickens the pace making Regina throw her head back with a little moan. Without hesitation Emma adds a third finger while she rubs the clit hard with her thump. At this point Regina is moaning uncontrollably and repeating Emma's name near the blondes ear.  
Emma opened her eyes to see the beauty beneath her that was her fiancé at this moment. She felt her magic rising and shooting through her hand deep into her love and Regina screamed her name reaching her climax.  
Emma slowed down as Regina fell from her high and then they collapsed on the bed. And Emma had to admit, a sexed up Regina was the sexiest thing she had ever seen in her life, she even felt all the water that composed her body wash down and settle between her legs.

"You are so beautiful, my love"

Emma whispered almost in audibly and Regina opened her purple half lidded with a husky chuckle.

"You are not that bad yourself, my princess"

Emma smile as she settled beside Regina and drew patterns on Regina's stomach with her clean hand.

"If you say so, my queen"

Emma husked as sexiest as she could manage and it seemed to have work since Regina's eyes shone a moment before the brunette through herself on top of the blond and kissed her roughly. Emma moaned and gripped Regina's ass pulling her down against her body. Regina broke apart their kiss to gasp as she felt a finger ran through her pussy and Regina shivered and opened her eyes to see Emma moaning while sucking the juices off her finger.

"You are exquisite, my queen"

Regina growled and settled between the blondes legs before kissing her passionately. A raw moan ripped off her throat when she tasted herself on the blondes teasing tongue. A shiver runs up Regina's spine as Emma grabs her ass tighter, fingers massaging firmly, and Regina response with her mouth presses hard, greedy kisses trailing down to Emma's inner thighs, sucking and gnawing at increasingly tender flesh as she gets closer and closer to the center.

"Regina? What ar-"

She gets cut off by her own loud moan and she arches her back as Regina flicks her tongue and sucks Emma's clit. Emma feels a little pain as Regina strokes her sex with her tongue but soon that pain transforms into pleasure as she feels Regina inside her with her tongue and two fingers. Emma falls into the depths of passion as she feels her walls clenching around Regina's skilled tongue and curled fingers and she thrust in an out of Emma. Regina had never felt so high as Emma screamed her name and the body withered under her ministrations. Emma panted and she felt Regina come up beside her and smile sweetly. Emma never felt so many emotions and so strong. She felt so loved. Emma sighed and settled into Regina's embrace.

"I love you"

Emma murmured as her eyes lids felt heavy. She heard Regina take a sharp breath and release it in a shaky sigh.

"I love you too, my princess"

When Emma stirred awake she groaned silently. Her body ached and was sore and felt exhausted. But all in a good way. In an Incredible way. Last night was the best night Emma had, the first of many Emma thought smiling.  
Unlike their usual mornings Emma woke up to a koala Regina but what was different was that this time both of them where naked and Regina was using Emma's chest as a pillow as her arms where wrapped possessively around Emma's stomach and their legs were tangled as a evidence of their first night together. The other thing was that unlike the other mornings Emma had no intentions of moving from her spot, she wanted to stay in their love nest and enjoy the feeling of Regina a little longer, at least until the brunette woke.  
Emma ran a hand through the dark hair, untangling the locks before she gently scratch her lovers scalp softly not wanting to wake her fiancé up.  
Suddenly she felt Regina purr as woke up and saw the former queen muscle rip deliciously as the brunette stretch, making the pit of Emma's stomach rumble and burn.  
Regina yawn drawing it out with a small innocent sound that made her look adorable and rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Morning"

Emma whispered looking down as she traced Regina's jawline with her finger and Regina looked up with a smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning, my love"

Emma grinned and crooked her neck to give Regina a chaste kiss on the lips before falling back to her pillow. The couple relax as they continue their lazy morning just enjoying each other's warmths and tracing each other's soft skins.  
Regina never wanted to let go of Emma and she showed this by holding Emma tighter for a few seconds before slowly disentangling her body from her fiancé's one. Her body and heart immediately ached for the warmth of Emma to come back but Regina really had to get going if she ever wanted to make it to the castle and back in less time. Emma whined and pouted up to Regina.

"You gotta go so soon, Gina?"

Regina chuckled at the old pet name.

"You remember that one don't you my sweetest?"

Emma smirked.

"Your sweetest? Really Gina?"

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned forward to Emma's face, their noses nudging each other. She saw Emma's dark forest eyes glacé at her lips and Regina inwardly smirked smugly.

"Do you ever prefer my love?"

Regina whispered on Emma's ear sultrily and gently tugged Emma's ear love between her white teeth.

"Yes"

Emma hiss and husked as she grabbed Regina shoulders and brought her to face her before capturing her teasing lips in a hungry embrace wrapping her arms around her Regina.  
Regina broke it before it could escalate and Emma panted before growling a low.

"Mine"

And holy gods if Regina didn't feel aroused. Regina moaned with a shivered and kissed Emma briefly before whispering a reassuring.

"Soon, my Emma"

And with that Regina gets off the bed, giving Emma one last good look at her naked form before waving a hand over herself and dressing up in her dark, sexy, regal attire. Emma for her part crossed her arms behind her head for support, exposing more of her breasts and Emma bit her lower lip surely enough to make it bleed.

"And here I thought I was getting a show"

Regina smirked with a mischievous purple glint in her dark eyes.

"Soon my Emma"

She husked and kissed Emma on the forehead. Emma frowned and pouted.

"One last kiss goodbye?"

Regina smiled bashfully and leaned to kiss Emma with all the love she could muster. Emma hummed happily before the soft lips where no longer on hers and Emma opened her eyes to see bright purple smoke  
disappearing. Emma looked down and saw a small pocket mirror on her lap. It had a small note with spidery web letters that said '_keep it with you at all times - Gina_'.  
With a last sigh Emma set to start her day.  
She had her breakfast that consisted in a squirrel that took her an hour to capture. She took another bath, cleaning herself from last night and restocked the iron cabinet with freshly cut wood.

Regina appeared in front of the trine room where King David and Queen Snow laid mourning for her daughter. But what Regina saw wasn't what she expect, she expected tears and distraught but she got bored, tiredness and an awkward glow from the white queen. Regina couldn't help the shock look, why where Snow and Charming like this? She '_kidnapped_' her daughter! Of course all of this was cut short when the guards charged at her and screams erupted upon the room.  
Rolling her eyes Regina waved her hand and potent magic pushed the guards off. The lingering smell of her magic fell upon her nostrils but instead of full on apple scent, there was a hint of cinnamon in between there. David sat straighter and Snow wrapped her arms around her stomach an action that wasn't unnoticed by the witch.

"You are pregnant"

Regina said unbelievably and Snow gulped. Anger fumed deep within Regina, an anger that had been dormant since Emma.

"How dare you!"

Regina roared and Snow glared standing up.

"How dare I?"

Snow counter with a growl going down the stairs ignoring the pleading hands of her guards asking for help.

"You kidnapped my daughter!"

"And so your solution was to get pregnant? To replace your first born?... To replace .. Emma?"

Regina said the last part frowning at the marvel floor as her anger mixed with confusion. How could anyone even think to replace someone as special as Emma? Her Emma was irreplaceable. Unique in every way possible, just like any person but more special because this was Regina's fiancé we are talking about.

"We are not going to replace Emma, if you can being her home"

Charming said calmly still sitting on his throne and Regina snapped up to glare at him. She promptly looked at the man that people called king with a fake awed smile and sneered.

"I see Charming that you are doing everything in your power to look for her"

Charming glared back at Regina and finally stood up with a sigh. He walked down the marvel steps and stood beside his wife.

"Why are you here Regina? A deal?"

Regina smirked and thought how to make the announcement. Suddenly it dawned on her... These morons where her future in-laws. Her world felt dizzy and she clutched her head.

"Oh gods"

Regina whispered and closed her eyes trying to bring forth happy thoughts, Emma thoughts making sure this was the right decision.  
Finally Regina look up and lifted her hand showing off the impressive, beautiful ring.

"Your daughter and I are getting married..._daddy_"

She said finally teasing Charming with the daddy at the end and the parents of her girlfriend paled before her making her cackle softly.

"GUARDS! TAKE HER TO THE CELL!"

Regina arched a brow and let herself being taken to a regular cell she knew Charming was on to something and they wouldn't keep her there long.

Emma huffed as she climbed the only small hill that was near the cottage within the protection spell perimeter. Emma silently gasped at the beautiful sight as she leaned against the lone oak tree at the top.  
The White Castle could be seen and Emma thought about Regina there alone with her parents and her chest tightened with worry.

"I hope you are okay, Gina"

She whispered softly and looked about the hill. She spotted something peculiar. A gravestone.  
Emma hesitantly walked forward as crouch in front of it.

"Daniel"

Emma whispered unbelievably. She traced the name and let a shaky breath escape her pale lips.

"Hi, hello Daniel, my name is Emma, Emma white, from the white kingdoms formerly known as the summer kingdom. I, uh, I'm the daughter of Snow White, you know the kid that kinda screwed you and Regina up, you know and I, just I mean I thought it would important to tell you that I am marrying Regina. Once you left she was broken and thought to be beyond repair, but slowly the lone witch learned to love the rebel princess and when I was young I vowed to make Regina happy and I want and will keep that vow to the end of my days, hopefully I can bring her as much happiness and love as you wanted her to have.. I know we both know she deserves it more than anyone.. Anyway, she will be back soon, and I wan to recive her with a proper dinner.. Though I don't know much about cooking... Goodbye and thank you for making her happy"

Emma finished with a nodded and stood up dusting off her breaches. She turned and walked to cottage when the hairs on her neck pricked.  
She could see from the perimeter a thick dark red glow and she felt the protection spell fall. She saw a distinct figure in the distance charging forward with men following behind.

**Baelfire**.

**A.N**

**AND CAPTAIN EYE LINER**


	14. Happy Ending

**Someone asked a while ago if there is going to be a magical baby.**  
**There will be apart from Henry and if somebody guesses just who it is... I don't know but it's a fun game isn't it?**  
**The character isn't from Disney at all.**  
**She is from the gaming world and she was branded as a witch.**  
**Let's see if you guess just who...**

**Also I have a sequel planned for this story!**  
**Cause we are coming to an end.**

**Rape vaguely described, just like everything in my fanfictions. **

**Ch14-?**

Regina smirked maliciously just like old times as the guards pushed her to a very familiar cell in the dungeons. She panicked but her smirk never falter. As they pushed her in she remained calm and turn to look at her in laws.

"Is that how you treat the _fiancé_ of your daughter?"

Regina husked mockingly and Snow fumed.

"Emma is engage to someone else!"

"Yes! an engagement she didn't want!"

Regina snapped clutching the bars of the cell and Snow laughed. Hysterically.  
Regina and Charming were taken a back by her laughter as it was very creepy.

"And with you it is, Regina?! How do I know you didn't force her into it... to hurt me?!"

"Do you know how I escape from that god forsaken tower? I was there when the fairy said there was no dark magic strong enough to break it... What's the strongest magic in the realms Snow?"

Snow blinked a few times and answered.

"True love"

Regina smiled proudly.

"And where was Emma at that time?"

Snow shook her head in denial.

"We send her to her room but she wasn't there and we do- how do we-"

Regina smiled again and chuckled darkly.

"She was with me Snow and I'm not one to kiss and tell... Just kidding, I am, her kiss broke me off my prison"

That hit Snow hard, making her bent over her stomach and hyperventilate. She covered her ears trying to prevent Regina's cackle to keep going into her eardrums and into her brain. The problem was Regina wasn't cackling, instead the former queen's face fell with genuine concern about her ex-step-daughter who seemed to be in the border of insanity.

"Snow?"

David asked tentatively and when Snow didn't answer and stayed in that abnormal position he turned pleadingly to the other person in the room. Regina arched a brow at Charming before she gulped down her disgust and used a voice she used to own, the one of an innocent girl who had just saved a poor child from a rampant horse.

"_Snow_?"

That seemed to have snapped The White Queen and Snow looked up enraged at her prisoner and screamed.

"YOU ARE LYING!"

Charming jumped slightly at the force behind the voice and even The Evil Queen looked taken aback. But Regina never backed down.

"I'm not lying you idiot, if you had ever removed your head off your ass you would have seen how unhappy Emma was and how you changed into an emotionless queen... Even I had emotions, Snow White"

She spat the name like venom and glared at Snow as this one gathered her thoughts. Charming hesitantly took a step forward and looked into the deep chocolate pools of his nemesis.

"She's right Snow"

"Charming!"

Snow wailed and Regina blinked.

"Emma came to me before, when she was young asking if... Her loving a woman.. Was alright, I of course supported her and told her love is a mysterious thing, it confuses us, it makes us change for the person we love and do incredible things. Love comes in any form possible. It's natural and when you find it, you will feel the pull... I think she felt that with Regina"

David finished looking up at Regina who gaped clutching her heart looking at him unbelievably with tears hazing her eyes.

"You know about the pull?"

She asked and she sounded confused and vulnerable unlike any version of Regina David had ever encountered.  
Like a girl who just wanted to love and be loved back.

"Of course, I feel it with Snow...She felt it with you, didn't she?"

David ask as Snow shed silent tears just like the ones her nemesis was holding and Regina said a solemn

"Yes"

\- SQ -

Emma produced her sword with a white puff of smoke and held it tight as she strutted fearlessly towards the men that invaded her's and Regina's home.

They where five, including Bae. They were a leech hooked man, clad in leather with an insane amount eye liner that couldn't keep his eyes on her face. A fat one cowering behind leather-man and then two tall red head twins that seemed to be pure muscle and no brains.

"Bae.. I can't say that I'm happy to see you"

Emma said from a distance and Bae smirked as he took a foolish step forward.

"Oh Emma, my love how did I miss you! Come now with me and I'll protect you from that vile witch!"

He said dramatically taking his sparkling jewel covered sword from his leather scabbard. The hooked man eyes him weirdly before saying a brief 'aye'.

"My name is Captain Killian Jones lass but call me Hook, this are some men of me crew, Smee (he said pointing at the coward behind him who nodded) and Tweedldee and Tweeedledum (he said nodding at the two twins who just grunted as an acknowledgement) pleasure to meet you"

Emma eyes him boredly as he curtsied and she spoke her words but without looking at him.

"Can't say the pleasure is mine, now if you please my fiancé will be arriving shortly and I don't want her to arrive to a stuck up brat, a smelly handless pirate, a coward pig and two brainless baboons"

Bae paled and his color was quick replaced by red while Hook laughed animatedly.

"You choose well mate"

He said to Bae who just glared at him and turned to Emma taking another step forward, unaware that the wind was rising.

"And who might your fiancé be? Because last time we spoke, my dear, I had in my mind it was me"

Emma smiled sweetly at him and lifted her hand to show her precious ring.

"Well, you named her yourself the 'vile witch' or you might know her as the Evil Queen but I have the honor and pleasure of calling her Regina, my true love and my soon to be wife"

Emma said smugly and Bae's face turned into one of disgust.

"You... Are into women?!"

Emma thought for a while and shook her head.

"No.. I'm into Regina, now leave or you will suffer the consequences"

Bae cackled and waved at Jones who looked flabbergasted.

"What are you waiting for? ATTACK HER! DONT KILL HER BUT CAPTURE HER"

Hook nodded and approached Emma.

"Ya heard the lad, get her!"

To her surprise, it was the cowering fat man, Smee, that approached her with an Arabic style sword, yelling like a mad man. Emma blinked and blocked the futile attack before kicking Smee on the stomach making him fly to the ground with a groan. Killian sighed and rubbed his temples muttering curses to the knocked man on the ground.

"Aye well, Smee is out"

He waved to the twins who smiled at each other and charged forward with nothing but their bare, calloused hands. Emma smirked at the tempting challenge and called forth her wild wind. The first one attacked and Emma rolled to the side of him avoiding his attack before quickly slashing his back. Tweedle dee or  
Tweedle dum, which one she didn't know, fell on fours and yelled in pain trying to clutch his back injury. The other brother, not caring or just because he was that dumb and wanted to get the work done, jumped on his brothers injured back and used it to boost his jump. There was a loud crack as the healthy twin jumped a meter in the air and tried to bash Emma's head into her body. Emma quickly rolled out of the way and blasted her magic as Tweedle Dum recomposed himself making the man fly and land with a grunt. Tweedle dee was starting to get up but, yet again, the blonde proved to be quicker and stabbed the man on the back effectively killing him. Emma gasped with horror as she realized she robbed a life.  
Tweedle dum roared madden by watching his brothers death and charged at the princess with purpose of killing her. Emma prepared her stance and called forth her wind, boosting it up behind her with enough force that was actually moving her. The remaining twin was slowed by the wind but did not falter as he reached Emma. The sword woman jumped and used the wind to get higher, high enough to strike Tweedle dum on the face. She hit the man's chest and fell to the ground but her sword remain incrusted in the middle of the mans forehead, blood gushing out of the wound and painting the man's face red.  
Tweedle dum fell backwards limply.  
Emma panted as she retrieved her sword making more blood shoot out of the man and then she turned to the remaining two.

Hook looked terrified while Bæ remained composed and stationary. Bae looked weirdly amused as he urged Hook forward and Hook stuttered.

"Bloody hell man are you out of your mind?!"

Bae just lifted his brows and from deep within a leather pouch he took out a leather cuff. Hook caught on to his plan and took out his sword aiming to distract Emma.

Emma without caution attacked the pirate and they sparred fiercely. Hook was better than she imagined, using his hook to block her attacks and even hit her on the head in close calls.  
The blonde princess didn't notice the creeping silhouette of Bae as he prepared the cuff. Just when Emma slashed at Killian and this one stopped it with his hook she felt something encircle her wrist and suck on her skin. She whipped around to attack Bae but her knees gave as she felt the shinning leather cuff suck something like the blood of her veins. Emma fell to the ground on her knees and didn't dared to scream as she looked up to meet the smirking face of Baelfire.

"It tampers your magic, my dearest one"

He nodded and suddenly Emma felt a pain on the back of her head, knocking her to the ground as her vision went pitch black.

SQ

SQ

Another excruciating scream carrying immense pain resonated from the dungeons. When she stopped to gather a broken breath, you could hear the tears splashing against the dirty stone floor. Regina clutch her heart as she felt the urge to scream again. Her tears splashed against the dirty stone as she felt her chest. She was hallow, something was wrong with Emma. She just knew it.

"CHHAAARRRMING!"

Flinching at the rawness of her voice, the former evil queen waited for the King to come. The were pound and clashes but the King finally appeared with his Queen and two guards.  
He seemed to hold his head high in rage but as he saw the state of Regina he believed the guards when they told him '_she was screaming in pain_'.

"Regina what's wrong?"

Regina tried to recompose herself but she couldn't. She clutched her chest as new tears formed in the brim of her redden eyes.

"... It's Emma"

The Queen gasped in horror and grabbed Charming's arm. Charming himself unfocused trying to think for a idea.

"what have you done to her you witch?!"

Snow yelled accusing Regina and the brunette seethed.

"IN TRAPPED HERE UNABLE TO HELP HER BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU SPOILED BRAT! AND I LEFT HER HOME WITH A Simple-  
...The mirror.."

Regina whispered looking up at the king pleadingly. Charming light up and nodded before he ran to search for his mirror. Regina's heart pounded fast and strong against her chest at a rate she felt it was going to explode her chest. Something was really wrong with her princess and she was stuck in a damn cell with out any power. She quickly saw the queen.

"Let me go"

Snow snapped at her and bared her teeth.

"No! How do I know this isn't a trick"

Anger sparked deep inside of her and was pumped through her veins.

"I said let me go before we both regret it Snow"

Regina seethed in a dark and dangerous voice. Snow still in denial shook her head.

"I should have killed you"

Regina smirked and held her head higher.

"Emma would have been miserable"

Snow laughed.

"She could find true love if you hadn't stepped in the way"

"She wouldn't, I'm her true love and if you can't accept that, Then yes, you should have killed me"

Regina said honestly and Snow smirked. She slowly approached a guard and took his dagger out.

"Good thing one can learn from their mistakes"

SQ

She never felt so helpless, she couldn't do anything not even call for help. The only sounds she could make where slow whimpers as she felt him take off her breaches and boots. She closed her eyes  
, bitting hard onto the rope around her mouth and tried to imagine this was Regina touching her and not this monster of man. But the warmth felt wrong and his scent was sickening.  
Everything she felt, felt incredibly wrong and she couldn't think it could get worst until she felt her legs spread limply and felt his warmth on her center. Then his slobbery kisses that he pampered on her neck and breast making her body rebel against her and arch to his ministrations.

"See I knew you wanted me, baby"

Emma whimpered, her cheeks damped from tears and shook her head. His breath reeked of rum

"You'll see"

He whispered and tugged her lobe. And then Emma felt the most disgusted with herself as he felt him enter her.

_Regina, please forgive me..._

_-TO BE CONTINUED-_


	15. I know what love is because of you

**LETS SAVE SOME LOVE PEOPLE!**

**The picture it's all your faces right now..**

**I CANT believe I lost people**  
**Short...**

Snow ordered the guard to held Regina for her and this one obeyed with out a second thought. The brute came in and forced Regina's hands onto her back and shoved her out of her cell to present her to his Queen. Regina glared and grunted.

" Careful you brute! What are you doing?! Emma is in danger and you are here power playing with me?!"

Regina growled out not believing what was happening. How can a woman be so blind?  
But that didn't stop The Queen as she raised the dagger and aimed for Regina's heart. Regina's final thought was.

_I'm sorry Emma, I tried, but as always it wasn't enough. I hope you can forgive me._

"**NO**!"

Brown eyes blew open at the male roar of the king and felt a poke in her chest. There laid the queens hand, the dagger barely touching Regina's chest as it had been stopped by a much larger hand. The Kings Hand.  
David drew Snow's arm back with little resistance and snatched the dagger off her hand.

"damn it Snow! What in Hel's name are you doing?!"

Snow tried to escape David's hold but the King's hand was strong and did not falter.

"David! She's why Emma escaped!"

Snow sobbed Finally giving in into her husbands arms.

"No Snow, that blame is on us, now I don't want to loose Emma forever, do you?"

Snow cried and shook her head against his chest before burying her face further into it. Her husbands aroma calmed her almost instantly and quieted the sobs.

"Let her go"

The King commanded the guards and the one holding Regina did as ordered. Regina quickly shot him a murderous look while she rubbed her wrists trying to alleviate the pain. But there was a much larger pain in her chest. The king ordered the guards to leave them and then took snow to a corner to give her a piece of his mind.

_**Regina, please forgive me**_

Emma's pleading voice whispered through her head. Regina closed her eyes and tried to control her breath. She gasped.

"Emma?"

Only the eerie silent of the dungeons answered her and Regina swallowed her disappointment.

_Wherever you are Emma I forgive you, be strong my love..._

Emma's eyes snapped open at the sound of Regina's voice ringing through her head. The rim of her irises glowed purple while her irises themselves turned gold. The raw feeling of her left wrist suddenly become uncovered from the magic sucking restrain startling her. She felt Bae moving in her and a surge of power brewed in the pit of her stomach. Focusing on her rage she expelled a wave of magic launching Bae to the far wall. Bae's brown eyes blew open comically as he tried to understand.

"How?!"

Emma smirked at the panic covering his voice.

"True love"

Emma clenched her hand and at that moment Bae felt his throat constructing. He gasp and clutched his throat unable to free himself. Emma smiled.  
Soon she would be back with Regina. She thought that until a cloud of red smoke appeared.

Regina felt the emptiness being filled with immense hate. The intensity made her bent over and clutch her chest. She couldn't control the gasp and the pained groan that ultimately caught Charming's attention. He told Snow to stay and walked up to her soon to be daughter in law.

"Regina, what is it?"

Regina snapped to look up at him.

"The mirror, David"

The king nodded and gave her the mirror. Regina wasted no time to call on Emma's image. The reflective surface rippled like water and the image appeared. She gasp at the familiar room. Emma was in their bedroom at the cottage. And she wasn't alone, there standing beside his dying son on the ground was the dark one. Regina quickly took hold of David's arm and wrapped them to the cottage leaving Snow alone in the dungeon.

When she and David apparated, she took in the scene. Emma was on the ground naked looking at her like if she was an illusion and not really there. Bae was naked clutching his throat and rumple was distressed, trying to get to his son without Emma killing him. Regina's heart broke at the sight of her loved one so hurt and heartbroken.

"Emma"

She breathed and kneeled beside the blonde. Emma's shaking hand slowly cupped Regina's face.

"You are here?"

Regina nodded as tears slowly fell down her cheeks and she quickly engulfed Emma in a much needed embrace. Emma cried nuzzling the crook of Regina's neck, taking in her aroma calming her nerves. Regina was finally here and Emma couldn't be happier.

"I'm so sorry Emma, so,so, sorry"

Regina whispered on the blondes ear before laying a kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay, Gina I forgive you"

Emma's magic left Bae and this one succumbed to the ground. The dark one tried to go to him but Charming was faster grabbing the naked man and putting the blade of his sword on his neck.

"You wouldn't dare to hurt him now, charming?"

The dark one said, not really sure of his words. Charming bared his teeth and growled.

"Oh yeah?! "

With a swift and precise movement of sword charming chopped off Bae's penis which landed with a sick sthud on the floor. Baelfire screamed in agony and Rumple's scale skin became white as snow.

"That's for fucking my daughter you scum"

David hissed against the ear of the screaming boy.  
Regina looked up from the blonde head and glared at Bae. Her magic buzzed angered and her only thought was to string Bae up a tree by the the neck and leave him there to die from blood loss. But then they would have Rumple on their bad side for years. Regina took a deep breath and did what was the best for everyone.

"Rumplestiltskin I want to make a deal"

Rumple's eye widen comically and he ran to be closer to Regina.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He said hurriedly and Regina smirked before hugging Emma tighter. The blonde seemed to have stopped crying and had fallen asleep in her queen's arms.

"We give you Bae back and in exchange you leave us alone, the Charming's and myself included, for the rest of our lives, understood"

Rumple nodded vigorously.

"Yes! Now give me my son back!"

Regina nodded to charming and this reluctantly pushed Bae towards his father. Rumple grabbed Bae and hugged him before his body shook with a silent sob. Then they disappeared in a puff of red smoke.

David looked over to his daughter in Regina's arms. She looked so peaceful now but still clung to Regina like this one made all the nightmares that plagued Emma's mind go away. He kneeled before them and swiped Emma's hair off her forehead. The girl muttered a few things before snoring softly. Regina chuckled happy to have Emma back.

"Let's go to the castle, can you sleep with her... You know ..."

David asked tentavily and Regina glared.

"Of course I shall sleep with her, you idiot, come on"

She extended her hand to David and this one smiled sheepishly before taking it.

SQ

Emma woke to a soft whisper resonating through hear head.

_I'm sorry Emma, I tried, but as always it wasn't enough. I hope you can forgive me._

She noticed she was now wearing a night shirt and frowned at the ceiling. Ever since their arrival to the cottage Emma had woken up to the sight of the straw roof, this one though was white, plain and pristine. And awfully familiar. She bolted to sit up straight and confirmed her suspicion. She was back in her room at the White Castle, in her bed. Something on her hip shifted and hugged tighter. Emma turned to look to the right and saw the sight she had accustomed to waking up with. Regina laid there on her bed sleeping with slight concern gracing her unconsciousness. Emma remembered the night before and shuddered. It all seemed like a very bad dream.  
Yes, Regina wasn't as fast as she wanted to be, but the brunette had saved Emma. Her encouraging words breaking her free from her confines and giving her a fighting chanced before Regina finally appeared to take her away. In the end Regina did save her.  
She slowly uncovered Regina and frown at the sight of Regina in a nightshirt. She plucked the fabric that was offensively covering her fiancé's body with much distaste. Regina's eye fluttered as she woke and then focused on Emma.

Emma glared at Regina and this one panicked.

"Emma?"

"Why are you wearing a nightshirt? What happen to the '_I sleep naked_?'"

Regina looked down at herself and then glared at the blonde.

"Seriously?! You were abused and I didn't get in time to stop him and you, you are angry because I didn't want to sleep naked today for your own good?! I know it's not enough but I thought it was something Emma!"

Regina snapped sitting up, her own anger flaring at the blonde. Emma's eyes widen and she smiled wryly.

"Hey now, I was kidding, you didn't, you got just in time..."

That softened Regina.

"Only you can joke after what happens to you"

Emma shook her head and opened her arms.

"Can we talk about this later I just want to hold you for a while longer before my parents burst through those doors"

Regina slowly nodded and scooted closer where Emma hugged her and the both laid back down on the bed


	16. You'reWhat?

Ch16

***serial Killer voice***  
**IM BAAAAACK!**

**And if you are interested, I listen to Silent Hill OST for inspiration even though they are dark as fuck, if you know which ones to pick they are really helpful, in my opinion anyway.**

"But do you have to-"

"SNOW!"

David hissed and the Queen huffed like a child and crossed her arms pouting. Regina looked gratefully at Charming who smiled apologetically. It had been a month since Regina and Emma came into the White Castle, it's been a month since the people around the enchanted forest were trying to get used to this new version of the once known Evil Queen, it's been a month since Snow broke it to Emma that she was pregnant again and it's been a month since Snow tried to wrap her head around the marriage that obviously unavoidable. The guards were stiff, eyeing her weirdly and sending each other curious looks as Regina smiled genuinely at Charming. They were in a small private room deciding wedding decoration details. Emma had been weird these days, waking abruptly in the middle of the night then locking herself in the grand bathroom not letting Regina in. This disruptions in their nightly routine were taking a toll on the girl as Regina would sometimes enter their room in the evening and find the princess napping. Emma said she was working on what happened to her and even though Regina demanded she wanted to help her through it the young princess smiled sunnily and kissed her leaving her breathless quickly explaining it was something she had to do in her own before disappearing. There fore leaving Regina to cope with the wedding herself. And alone to fend the In laws and especially the whining Queen.

"But my dress was white!"

Snow protested and David gaped while Regina glared. She took a deep breath trying to control her anger and said.

"Commonly bridal dresses are white Snow" '_you sniveling little brat_!' She ended in her mind and Charming patted Regina's hand. It was surprising how the King that used to hate her suddenly become the only other person apart of her soon to be wife that she could count on in the castle. They had become good partners and Snow hated every second of it.

"Regina is right honey, she and Emma will wear white and they will both look lovely"

"But someone must wear black!"

Snow protested and Regina eyes flickered purple. _Maybe I should be wearing black since it's the funeral of my hopes for my child_, Snow sighed at his inner monologue, she heard Regina saying.

"Don't worry I'll wear black"

Charming smiled warmly at Regina and asked.

"I like this flower arcs Regina but-"

Snow cut him off.

"Are you sure this is how Emma will like it?! So small!?"

Regina glared at the Queen and sighed, a head ache forming from all the pent up anger. She was seriously considering on punishing Emma for leaving her alone so much time with the idiots. But then again she didn't want to involve anything of the idiots into their sexual life.

"Do you even know your daughter Snow? She will like it small, she has said so herself! She only wants the special people in it and one couple dance!"

Regina said exasperated and Snow pouted but nodded. Pinching brows Regina stood up and closed the thick book she had been using to write and draw the plans and picked it up.

"I shall see you both at dinner"

She said curtly before leaving the room hurriedly towards her and Emma's chambers. When she entered the room it was cold empty, the thing linen curtains drifting slowly and softly with the tame wind that entered through the opened windows. Regina sighed for the tenth time that day and left the book on the desk. If Emma wanted she could open it and actually see how her wedding was going to be, but the princess had showed no interest what so ever in the wedding.  
Regina's heart clutch painfully as she thought that maybe the blonde was angered at her for not getting there in time that night. Maybe all the time that Emma said she was just on time was a lie, maybe Emma didn't love her anymore.

Her eyes drifted as they caught the twilight scene in the horizon. Making her mind up Regina walked out of the room and searched for a guard. Once she found one the man didn't dare to look her in the eye. Regina almost snickered at how people still feared her, it ignited a bit of pride in her.

"Where is my fiancé?"

She demanded and the guard stiffen but replied as he was supposed to.

"She in the training yard your highness"

Regina regarded him with a nod before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke making the guard relax his position with a shaken pant.

Emma was as the guard said in the training yard dressed in a man attire, that Regina secretly loved on the blonde, hitting away one poor flour sack training dummy. Sweat slicked her hair and turned it a darker color, it made her cloths clang to her damp skin and her cheeks flush bright with every breath and punch. Regina enjoyed the show for a moment before she made her precense known.

"Emma"

She said softly but it still seemed to startle the blonde who jump two feet in the air and turn clutching her chest.

"GODS WOMAN! Don't scare me like that!" She finished with a nervous laugh and relaxed.

Regina smiled and got closer. She studied Emma worriedly before running a hand through the sweaty curls not caring, just wanted to get them off before they stuck to the younger woman's face. Emma closed her eyes enjoying Regina's fingers running through her scalp.

"Emma dear is this what you've been doing all this time? Is this how you are coping?"

She went directly to the point that had been worrying her all month. Her voice wasn't judging or disappointed, it was concerned, soft and tender. A voice Emma noticed was only used on her, on the person she loved. Emma's heart shot a sting of pain at that thought. She slowly took Regina's hand in her own.

"Yes and no..."

Regina frowned and Emma felt her worry.

"What do you mean dear? Does this has to do with that imbec-"

"Yes and no"

Regina's frown deepened and she felt her patience withered.

"Emma you are not making any sense! Can you not show your relation to your parents right now!"

Emma chuckled but answered.

"It has to do, but not in the problem that you think it came, I mean it's a result from it, what I'm saying is that I'm happy your magic worked so fast! And I stopped having nightmares since you sing me that lullaby but what I'm trying to say here and I hope that you won't, that you won't leave me... Please don't leave me"

Regina's heart cried out for the blonde, how could she ever leave the person she loved? Emma was the light in her world of complete darkness.

"Emma I love you, I'm not going to leave you!"

"You don't understand Regina!"

"Then make me! Emma you've been closed off this past week it's making me nervous! You showed no interest for the wedding! I'm not even sure you want to marry me any more!"

Emma gaped and blinked.

"Of course I want to marry you! I love you! It's not that it's-"

"What is it!"

Regina demanded fed up of going round and around the subject.

"I'm pregnant!"

Emma exclaimed finally and took a step back waiting for the brunette's anger to lash out at her. Regina gasped and put a hand over her now frenetical heart.

"You... Are pregnant?"

Emma nodded and gulped holding back tears knowing what was going to happen. But Regina surprise her as she smiled widely, the same smile she gave Emma when she told her she loved her and when she accepted Emma's wedding proposal.

"Emma, we- we are going to have a baby!"

Regina sobbed in joy before barreling into the blonde hugging her tightly and pampering her with kisses. Emma was astonished but slowly a small smile broke on her lips and she hugged Regina back with the same force as she shed silent tears. Regina pulled apart and grabbed Emma's face in her warm hands, wiping off the tears with her thumbs before bringing her close for an earth shattering kiss. Emma moaned and broke off.

"You're not mad?"

Regina laughed happily and shook her head.

"Of course not you idiot! Sure it's so soon and I know what you meant with originating from the imbecile, but I don't care, I love you, we are getting married and this is our baby and I already love him or her!"

Emma laughed happily and placed a kiss on Regina's forehead relieved.

"Yes, this is our baby"

Regina sighed happily for the first time in her day and buried her face on Emma's dried sweat covered chest as darkness started to rule over the land.

"Oh shit"

Regina snapped up and one of her hands went over Emma's stomach.  
Emma's heart fluttered at how overprotective Regina was.

"Emma!"

Regina scolded and Emma's brows went up.

"Really Gina, Baby is not even formed yet, Baby won't know"

Regina pouted and pointed a finger on Emma face.

"I'm training you for when our child Is actually formed, what was that word for anyway?"

Emma smiled shyly and scratched her head with her free hand.

"When should we tell my parents?"

Regina went back to sighing exasperatedly, leaning against the taller girls shoulder and muttered.

"Oh shit"

Emma laughed heartily as she wrapped her arms once again over Regina and apparated them to their chambers.

"When do you want to tell them?"

Regina asked still in Emma's arms. Emma hummed pressing her lips against the brown regal bun. Regina getting inpatient huffed.

"when you're actually giving birth?!"

She joked but stopped when she felt Emma consider it. She pulled back and scolded the blonde.

"Don't you even think about it Emma White!"

"Hey now! You said it!"

Regina rolled her eyes and slapped the princess arm lightly. Emma smiled with hooded eyes and softly nudged Regina's face with her nose making the brunette tilt it. Emma kissed her passionately, sighing and Regina smiled into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Regina went behind Emma and started to pull Emma's shirt over her head revealing the tempting soft pearl skin. Slowly Regina latched her lips on the princess shoulder. It tasted salty and she hugged the blonde by the waist flushing their bodies together. Emma shivered making the former queen smirk.

"Let's get you to the bath"

Emma smile letting Regina drag her semi naked body to the grand bathroom. Once there Regina slowly started to undo Emma's pants and boots. There was nothing sexual there, even when the woman stripped Emma of her underware, the only thing present was deep caring and loving for one another. Only when Emma was naked in front of her, Regina left her magic undress her and then Regina slipped her hands up Emma's toned fore arms and softly pulled the blonde towards the in ground marvel bath. Emma smirked as she let herself be carried once more but when the water was up their waist she swept Regina up bridal style making Regina yelp and then Emma sunk them into the depths of the warm crystal water.

When the surfaced, Emma laughed at the gaping face Regina was making and Regina swatted her head making her laugh harder. Rolling her eyes the brunette went to fetch the body oils and shampoos. They enjoyed washing each other, Regina deeply enjoy washing Emma's hair humming to the girl a strange lullaby she recalled from her childhood. But as she hummed it, it seem to loose all the melancholy it used to poses and be replace with haunting tenderness. Emma would sometimes make water spurt up with her hands like she was holding it in her fist, Regina could never make sense how she did that but she knew there was no magic involved.

"Come on your parents are waiting for us"

Regina whispered in the blondes ear not wanting to break the spell before she kissed her cheek sweetly. The couple got dressed, Regina in her complicated dresses and Emma in her simpler ones, and went down the stairs. They took their usual places, one in front of the other.

Regina smiled encouragingly at her fiancé and Emma lifted a brow. Regina threw her a stern look making Emma more confused. The brunette tampered down a sigh and roll of eyes, was Emma seriously not catching her drift?  
She nodded towards the king and the queen who seemed to be to into making eyes at each other. It still made Regina sick.

"Oh, um, mother and father I have an announcement to make"

Plates clinked as utensils were place upon them and the monarchs swallowed their food expecting Emma to continue.  
Regina looked at her and took a sip of her wine. Lord knows she needs it. Emma gulped and looked to her fiancé and back to her parents in panic.

"That the food is gr- F-EGGPLANT!"

The princess gasped covering her swear as she was cut by Regina's heel stabbing her on her foot.

"That the food Is eggplant?"

Charming asked and Snows brows furrowed.

"That... Ah, um... I'm pregnant"

With that said, Emma smiled sheepishly and Regina downed her glass of wine in one go and waved to the serving boy to get her some more. Emma looked at her worryingly and Regina gave her a beautiful smile. The brunette extended her hand across the table and Emma smiled taking the hand, intertwining their fingers. Emma thumb softly stroke Regina's knuckles and ring.

"And we are very happy"

Regina finished for Emma and the couple turned to the King and Queen.  
Charming seemed to be in the middle of processing but there was a growing smile that not even his stumbled chin could hide. And Snow just gaped. Like a fish.

"You're pregnant?!"

Both of the Charming's said in unison only one was flabbergasted and the other one was over joyed. Guess who was who.  
The king rose and went up to Emma pulling her onto a hug. He then did the same to Regina and his laugh boomed through the dinning room.

"OPEN ANOTHER BOTTLE OF WINE! Except for you my Little girl you can't have any! But I bet your baby's daddy here will!"

He yelled patting Regina on the back. Regina glared up at him at the force he was patting her.

"Baby daddy?"  
She questioned with disdain and David smiled the same sheepishly way Emma smiled saying.

"Well my daughter is the mum because she's the one carrying making you my dearest the baby's daddy"

"You're lucky your daughter loves you because if not I would have incinerated you right when you first said it"

Regina growled under her breath gaining an amused chuckle from father and daughter.

"But how?!"

Snow yelled, her hands pulling her hair and her face was pulled in agony. Her poor little head couldn't process all of this. First her daughter elopes with her nemesis, who is in fact older than her! Why would her daughter date someone older than her own mother! Even if her body was like time stopped and what not. Secondly said daughter get kidnapped by the dark one's son who almost abused her and thirdly  
Her daughter is pregnant!?. What's next? Charming gets murdered his evil twin who no one knows about, not even him?

Emma paled as she felt her heart thrumming with thoughts of what her mother might think of her. What if the queen called off the wedding? She couldn't bare that! She has to marry Regina, she loves her! Isn't that what people do? Marry the person they love and live happily ever after? The end? Have a family and then grow old together. That's what Emma wants. She doesn't want princess duties or a judging mother. She wants live with Regina, in their little cottage, and have children and then grow old together, watching everyday the sun setting in the horizon.  
What as she supposed to do now?! She stared at Regina pleadingly and saw the dark eyes hurt with Emma's suffering.

"Magic"

Regina said turning to look to the cause of the problem, aka Snow White. The Queen was taken a back.

"Magic, how?"

"Yes magic, I impregnated her with my magic Snow, that is what true love does, it makes the impossible possible"

That seemed to do it as Snow collapsed back into her chair and whispered defeatedly.

"Magic..."

She gave a small tired chuckle before her head fell back and her eyes turned white. Leave it to Snow White to pass out after such great notice. David yelled after her like if it would make it all better and ran to picked his pregnant wife up. The king gave an apologetically smile to both Emma and Regina before leaving the room with the Queen in his arms.

"Well... That went awesome"

Emma sighed burring her face in her hands and Regina sipped her wine muttering  
"Splendid"  
Over the brim of the scarlet liquid.

Emma looked up at her and pursed her lips. Regina peered back at her and arched a brow questioningly when Emma's lips quivered before the blonde erupted in a hearty laughter her fiancé couldn't help but to join.

They laughed for all the daily events and because they felt good. And after all they needed a good laughter.  
Their hands joined across the table again, naturally, and the couple sighed ending their laughter.

After a while of just staring at each other lovingly Emma said.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired and I just want to hold you for the rest of the night"

_  
**So YOU can personally yell at me.**  
**IG| SwanMillsFeels**  
**Tw| Shoowuzy**  
**Wattpad| EvilDork**

**I hope you had an AWESOME EASTER!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Deepest apology but my phone spazzed and that's were I have my stories because I'm an idiot and I lost everything.**_

_**Yep a total of 8 Swens**_

_**And I'm working on them, so sorry if this was late and written quickly.**_

_**I need an award for like the worst smutt ever.**_

_**Ch-something**_

_**-A week later-**_

_Cold_.

A sensation that used to rule reginas past. A feeling she learned and gained after she lost Daniel. A way of life she had forgotten after she met Emma.

But now she was simply shivering cold. Slowly she blinked awake and sat up, the silky sheets puddling around her naked body. Regina whine lowly at the empty side that was missing the other naked warm body.

"Ems?"

She lifted her head when she heard someone heaving and saw that the door of the bathroom was ajar and you could see that the room was alight.

Regina softly paddled towards it, shivering in the cold air.

"Emma?"

The blonde laid naked on the marble floor clutching a bucket, heaving uncontrollably. Regina traced soft circled on the pale back of her finances back and she pulled the golden tresses off the woman's face.

"Sh, let it all go my love"

Emma glanced up at her winced as she heaved again.

"I can't... It's been like this for days... But-"

She was cut as bile rose and all of her dinner came out of her mouth. Regina drew circles on her back and pulled the hair slightly. Once finished Regina pulled her up and cleaned her face and then mouth with a warm wet cloth.

"There all ready"

Emma smiled at the loving smile she was receiving. The couple went back to bed, the brunette holding the blonde protectively.

Her mind drifted to what would take place in few days time. They had almost everything ready. Small wedding just to make everything official. Regina and Emma had finally gone through the details together and when they finished the princess let a girlish squeal and hugged Regina, pressing all her body against the regal brunette.

_'We're getting married!'_

_Regina smirked, wrapping an arm around the other woman's waist and kissed Emma's cheek._

_"Yes we are, my love"_

_"And then you will be officially mine"_

_Emma whispered hotly against her ear before nibbling the brunette a ear lope._

And then they took their activities privately.

Regina shuddered remembering and felt the familiar hot tingling sensation between her legs. She groaned lowly and sleeping Emma just turned in her arms and kept snoring. Regina stared at the beautiful sleeping woman in her arms and smiled. Then her eyes fell to the woman's belly.

Yes, she finally had her family.

Soon Emma would be hers.

And they will start a family.

Emma whined for the third time as she laid on their bed rubbing her tummy and making puppy eyes at Regina who sat at the desk near the bed against the window,which shined with the morning sun, drawing away last minute details. Regina smirked at the feeling of the green eyes burning holes on her back but didn't acknowledge them.

Another whine broke the silence and Regina sighed before she hummed, just to get into the blonde's nerves. She continued to make precise dark lines across the paper with her quick concentrating on designing the room for their baby. It would be a surprise for Emma and the baby.

"Gina! I know you can hear me baby"

"I never said I couldn't"

Reina answered calmly turning to look at the blonde sprawled on the bed only wearing pants. It was a delicious sight, the way Emma's back was slightly arched making her breasts pop out, better without pants but you can't get everything in life.

Or can you?.

"Then why don't you answer me!"

"Answer you what dear? You never asked me anything"

Emma closed her eyes and pouted before she whined.

"Ginnnaaaaaa!"

Regina rolled her eyes and the annoying blonde but smiled anyway.

"What dear"

"I'm horny"

Regina didn't let her face show what was happening to her insides, that were burning and screaming to her to jump and attack the blonde. Instead she gently placed her quill down so no drops of ink would drop and ruin her drawing. Then she stood up and walked up to the princess who had her head propped on her hand and was smirking.

Once she sat down she felt Emma's hand on her thigh squeezing it lightly and the brunette smiled bending over to kiss her princess deeply. Emma smiled pulling Regina down onto her body, pressing them against each other perfectly.

"Let's get you out of this"

Emma husked and snapped her fingers making the complicated dress on Regina disappear in a puff of gold smoke. Regina smirked and attacked one of Emma's breast. The green eyes rolled back and Emma moaned as the hot slick tongue swirled around her nipple.

She suddenly felt her legs free and then Regina's silky ones slide up her now bare ones slowly and hauntingly.

Emma's hands found Regina's ass a squeezed it as Regina went to attend the other. If there was something Emma loved as much as the woman on top of her, was her ass. And her breast were pretty great too. She should suck those too.

Smirking and full of hot mischief, Emma switched their places and hovered over Regina enclosing their faces in a cascade of sunny curls. Tracing each beautiful feature of Regina's face, Emma smiled and kissed her slowly, gently exploring the others mouth.

Regina's hands caresses the pale thighs, her skin contrasting against Emma's. Regina smirked and quickly sat up making Emma fall into her lap with an adorable yelp. Scarlet lips kissed and sucked the pale throat and hands pinched hips making them buck before they descended to the sweet silken core. She smile deviously against the throat when she felt Emma shudder and gasp, before moaning as Regina entered her with two fingers.

Regina kept a slow rhythm, fueled by Emma's short, breathless 'Ahs'. Emma's nails dug into her shoulders making Regina's mind go crazy.

"Fas-...ter"

Regina panted and moan whilst she did as she was asked. She felt her magic blasting into the body of her love. Emma was moaning and screaming uncontrollably moving her hips with Regina's hands.

Emma screamed her name and clung to her shoulder, leaving scratched marks as she came. Regina smirked as Emma pulled back to looked at her with a satisfied grin, her eyes flickering gold with a hint of purple and slowly kissed her.

"Now it's my turn"

Regina bit her lip to avoid a moan to escape her lips.

"Can I taste you, my queen?"

That time Regina really did moan and Emma smiled innocently as she slithered down the gorgeous body. Regina sighed and spread her legs for Emma. The blonde place a kiss on her lover's lower stomach before she went to the place she loved the most.

The scent was mouth watering and Regina gasp as she felt Emma kissed her on her most sensitive lips. Regina gripped the golden curls as she felt Emma's tongue working wonders and then the blonde's hands intervened and Regina moaned louder.

Emma moaned too as she licked and tasted Regina's sweet nectar. She gripped Regina's hips as they bucked with pleasure in sync with Regina's screams. Just when she reached her peak, she screamed Emma's name, along with another person.

"OH EMMA!"

"OH EMMA GET OUT OF THERE! MY EYES! OH GOD!"

Snow screamed closing her eyes and pressing the balls of her palms onto her eyes trying to burn the image she just saw away. But it was already too late, it was stuck to her, scarred for life.

_Porn. _

_Her daughter licking her enemy._

_Porn._

_Her enemy moaning with each bob of her little girls head._

_Porn._

_Regina's face in pure bliss with opened mouth as her baby's name was screamed._

_Porn._

_Emma's face in horror as she was caught on the act and now had a white glistening liquid rolling down from the corner of her mouth._

_PORN!_

Regina chuckled and sat behind Emma bringing the sheets to wrapped them. She nuzzled against Emma and pierced her chocolate eyes at Snow with a dark triumphant smirk.

Snow turned and almost past out as she saw Regina tongue swiftly lick the remains of her fluids off Emma's cheek. The Queen wanted to screech, **PORN**! That was her daughter for crying out loud!

And that monster of a woman corrupted her!

But she couldn't do anything about it, but suck it up and relax.

"Emma they've informed me that you cancelled the band for **your** wedding"

Emma rolled her eyes but Regina pulled back and raised a brow.

"You did dear?"

Emma smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Why yes"

"And behind my back, you little minx!"

Regina purred against Emma's ear and grinned beautifully. Emma smiled radiantly and laughed.

"I want Pino to play instead! He's just wonderful with his fiddle!"

Regina nodded and took Emma's hand under the covers, giving it a supporting squeeze.

"Whatever you want you shall have it my love and I personally think it's a great idea"

"Well I think it's preposterous that I've just learned about this so close to the wedding!"

Snow intervened with a yelled and a wave of hands to emphases the terrible on the event.

"For the gods Snow calm down, we'll take care of it, it's **our** wedding after all"

Regina drawled out, emphasizing in the '_our_'.

"Yeah and I already arrange to meet up with Pinnochio this evening to arrange the songs"

Emma chirped and Regina smiled at her.

"But today you have your meeting with your father Emma!"

"OH shit! I forgot!"

Emma sighed and scrunched her face leaning against Regina who held her tightly.

"Don't worry I'll go in your stead"

Regina said simply in a soft voice

"You will?"

Emma asked and Regina gave her an exasperated look and rolled her eyes.

"Well I want to be sure our wedding is perfect after all! I can't have you messing it up with the wrong song choices now can I?"

She said jokingly but Snow narrowed her eyes at Emma's reaction. The blonde pouted but broke shortly into a loving smile before she kissed Regina and said.

"I love you"

"I love you too my dear"

Regina gaze traveled from her loved ones green eyes to The Queens, their softness changing into anger writhing the transition.

"Will you leave us, we need to prepare for the morning"

Snow jumped startled but nodded, giving Regina a hard glare and her daughter a soft nod, before she disappeared through the door shutting it tightly behind her.

Emma sighed and tried to stand up but Regina held her firmly in place.

"Where do you think you are going? I'm not done ravishing you"

Regina husked into the blonde's ear and but the earlobe making Emma shudder.

**(•_• ) **

**\\( ( •fab page breaker•**

**/ \**

She walked, like she always walked. With her heels echoing on the stoned floor of the castle. With the poise and composure of a queen, yet inside she was full of wrecking nerves. She was meeting someone special after all. Pinocchio was Emma's best friend, and the approval Regina felt she needed was abnormal. She checked her dress again, even though it was impeccable. She decided to go with a much simply looking dress, with a soft dark blue color. Much less intimidating and less seductive.

Her nerves seemed to be getting more out of place as she neared the wooden door. The guard dutifully at the door opened it for her the minute she was in front of it not leaving time for Regina to take a calming breath. She glared at him with a firery intensity and she entered the the small circular room that was painted in a baby blue hue with old white floored boards. The side that gave to the forest was decorated with a huge window that you could admire the sea of green trees. The furniture was poor, there was a fairly large pasty beige desk adorned with quills, inks and pencils. To the side walls were some cabinets full of art supplies.

In the middle of the room in a rocking chair adjusting the strings of his fiddle was Pinnochio. He didn't acknowledged Regina at all, he instead kept on preparing his instrument and spoke without catching her eye.

"This is the art room Snow made for Emma"

"Yes, by the decorations I supposed so, I came in Emma's stead, in afraid she had an appointment with her father"

Regina spoke gravely and Pinnochio scoffed.

"She is like that sometimes, you must remind her"

He said softly and sat straight. Regina's eyes softened at the statement.

When he was done he lifted his head and his blue eyes pierced the dark cold brown. The corners of his mouth pulled up momentarily before the fell to the solemn line again.

"I don't know if you've already heard this, but if you hurt her and I'll personally tie you and burn you down to ashes"

He said emotionlessly and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Please do"

For the first time Pinnochio smiled at her and placed the instrument on his shoulder. Regina slowly walked to the chair next to the desk and sat daintily down.

The man hummed an intro, a companion sound before he angled the bow and started to play his fiddle. Regina took a sharp breath, the sound that surrounded the room was a beautiful. It left Regina stunned by the fingers and how moved perfectly in sync like a well rehearsed danced creating the gentle composition.

There was a moment were he stopped humming but Regina didn't notice she was to erupted into the the music and how the man moved, with his eyes closed as he was summered into his melody.

He finished and sighed happily.

"That was Merry Go Round of Life, the original composition is lead by a piano but since we don't have any..."

Regina perked, her attention fully on the man smiling brightly at her with pink dust in his cheeks.

"That was beautiful Pinnochio, I bet Emma would love it"

The man gently placed his instrument in next to him on the ground and looked back into the much softer brown eyes.

"I really hope so too"

He confessed in a whisper and Regina could see the doubt in his eyes. Making a bold move, the former Evil Queen stood up and walked to the man, crouching to his level and looked into his blue eyes.

"She'll love it, don't worry about it, and I am honored that you're playing at our wedding"

Pinnochio was shocked but smiled anyway.

"Thank you, I have one that is much faster though"

Regina smirked and stood up. Before she could reply someone did for her.

"Oh do you now?"

The man's eyes light up with the brunette ones as Emma entered dressed in leather boots, breaches, a long white shirt and a green vest.

"Emma!"

He ran and picked her up in a bit bear hug and twirled her around.

"PINO PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed and did as he was commanded.

Once the blonde was on her feet she stumbled but went and kissed Regina on the cheek and slid an arm on her waist.

"So let us hear that faster song you had"

The man rolled his eyes playfully and picked his instrument with a blush decorating his bearded face.

"It's um, quite short and with few notes but I'll repeat it"

Slowly he started playing again, this time with light fast tones that invoked happiness. Regina looked at Emma who was trying to contain her laughter and her friends concentrated face.

Suddenly Emma was surprise when she felt familiar warm hands pulled and position each other. And soon Emma was finally dancing with the love of her life. It was a quick beat dance that Emma laughed as she tried to keep up to Regina's pace.

Regina smiled at Emma and relinquished on the feeling she was experiencing.

She just couldn't wait for the wedding.

**The second song played by Pinnochio, when I wrote it I thought of **_**Makar's Prayer**_**. The first one is of course **_**Merry Go Round of Life**_** by Joe Hisashi from Howl's Moving Castle.**

_**Twitter| Shoowuzy**_

_**InstaG| SwanMillsFeels**_

_**Tumblr| Raqmar17**_

_**Wattpad| EvilDork**_

_** | EvilDork**_


	18. Chapter 18

Emma snorted as she saw herself in the full length mirror inside her closet. When she and Regina had finished their activities that were rudely interrupted by her mother, Emma went to change but once she saw Regina's neat, hot, seductive enthralling dark dresses. Emma just HAD to try one on. And it was then that she confirmed that she and Regina did not have the same breast size, I mean she had notice, but only that Regina's breast were the most mouth watering breasts she had ever laid hands and eyes upon. But now, as she was fitted into one of Regina's tight dresses, she couldn't hold her laughter at the difference between her bodies. Emma was taller, leaner and toned whilst Regina was shorter, fuller and curvier.

Regina had gone to the bathroom after she had chosen the perfect dress for her meet with Pino. She was really nervous and Emma had felt it. It was kind of adorable to see Regina so nervous.

Regina walked out of the bathroom frowning but smiling at the sound of Emma's melodic laughter.

"Ems?" She asked and Emma's head pop out.

"Gina, I did something" she said adorably making Regina smile but give her a playful glare.

"Emma White what did you do?" Regina scolded arching a brow.

Emma slowly walked out of the closet wearing Regina's dress, tight leather, corset and all. Regina felt her mouth go dry. Now she understood the exact effect she had on people. If Emma had her smoky seductive makeup on, she wouldn't be able to resist herself from launching and fucking the blonde senseless against the wall. Again.

"Emma" she said hoarsely and Emma's eyes widen at the tone she knew far to well and the older woman approached her predatorily. Emma placed a hand on Regina's heavy breathing chest.

"Nah-ah!" She teased even though she was pretty worked up herself.

"You got to go and so do I... But seriously how do you breath in this?!" Emma chuckled and the tension broke as Regina laughed.

"With the poise and composure of a queen" Regina husked out and kissed Emma softly.

"Hmmm, yes" Emma winked and went back into the changing room. Regina smiled as Emma came out wearing leather pants, boots, white shirt and green vest, with her beautiful curls in a bun.

"Well I'm going to meet dad before I join you and Pino" Emma explained fixing her belt. Regina swatted the hands away and did the leather belt herself before she tugged Emma and kept their faces an inch apart. Regina smirked softly as the two sets of eyes seek each other and their partners lips before they kissed.

"Life was so dull and colorless without you by my side" Regina whispered and Emma smiled.

"And mine was without meaning and direction until I found you, my queen hidden in a lone tower" Emma answered sweetly.

Regina smiled and smacked Emma's ass.

"Go on now or you'll be late" Emma laughed and nodded left.

On her way out she saw her mother, beet red walking through the hall with her maids beside her. Emma rolled her eyes but giggled as she apparated to her father. She stumbled and fell as her smoke cleared. The day was beautiful, but the temperature was getting chiller. The leaves on the trees were rooting. David, who had indeed jumped in the air with a yelp at the magic display, laughed and helped his daughter up. Emma grinned and awed at the sight. There being constructed was the looks of what it would be the skeleton of a house, David smiled proudly and said.

"The work is finishing up quite nicely, we'll have it ready for the wedding night" he finished with a wink and Emma blushed.

"Did mom told you?  
Emma blurted her face scarlet red. David face scrunched and nodded.

"Don't remind me, but I'm no one to get into your business with Regina" he said firmly and then looked at her.

"How are the dreams treating you?" He asked knowing how his daughter had been having nightmares now and then.

"Less frequent and aggressive... Regina helps" she whispered smiling.  
The man chuckled happy and hugged his little princess and held her. After a while, Emma pushed him off and punched his arm but David defended by ruffling her hair.

"Stop it dad"  
She whined smacking his hands away. The king laughed and pushed his little girl making her stumble a bit. Then it hit him. How grown his daughter was, getting married and having a family of her own. He was about to be about to be a grandfather.

Emma's brow furrowed as she saw tears escaping her fathers loving eyes.

"Father?" She asked cautiously and the king snapped.

"You're getting married" David whispered in awe and nostalgic.

Emma smiled with the same sense of wonder.  
"I know, I'm getting married, to my true love, gods father!" She squealed and launched at her fathers arms. The king laughed and twirled them around much like when she was young.

Davis placed her down and grabbed her shoulders.  
"Are you nervous?" He asked and Emma froze.

Emma laughed as her body and mind invaded with a beautiful feeling. She grinned to her father.

"No, I can, I can see it dad, I can't wait"

David smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Just a little while longer, don't worry... Can you picture it?" He finished asking surprising Emma.

The girl pulled back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Emma pictured it.

She could feel the warm night air hitting her face, or was it. She was dressed in her white strapless dress, with her silver crowned veil was dragging behind her like a cape, drifting in the wind. On hand was fisted against her side, the other was clutching her fathers firm arm. She looked up at her father who had tears in his eyes. He was dressed in his white royal attire with dark slack. His father would look at her and then nudge her. She would concentrate on the crunching sounds of her boots against the forest floor before she looked past the flower arcs and onto the altar. There was the priest but next to him was the most beautiful sight. Regina stood proudly with her sophisticated woman cut black tux with dark red accentuations. Her face would be the one akin to a mischievous dark angel yet her expression of pure happiness was what held the most beauty for Emma.

Emma felt her own salty tears rolling down her eyes and in the blink of an eye, she was clutching Regina's soft hands in her own.

Emma gave a watery grin to her true love and her eyes traveled to the people behind her.

Her mother was looking her finest and crying as she smiled. Beside her was Ruby in her own red dress. Emma noticed the beautiful melody that mixed perfectly with the crickets chirping. Pino was near them on a stump, playing his fiddle in a perfect white and black tux. His hair was perfectly combed and Emma saw the glistening tears rolling down his face, getting lost in his stubble.

Emma was snapped. Completely. As she heard one sentence that she'd been dying to hear.

"_I do"_

Emma's eyes widen. She wasn't picturing it or imagining it. She was living it. It was her wedding day. It had all gone so fast she never even realized.

Her blue green eyes snapped into focus, staring deeply into the brown ones.

"My love?" Regina asked frowning a little, but her smile never faltering. Emma grinned and nodded, easing her loves nervousness.

Emma looked at the priest momentarily before staring back at Regina and pronouncing her vow, her promise, her love.  
The sentence she'd been dying to say.  
The final sentence to seal it all.  
The sentence that would start this awaited chapter in their life.

"_I do_" Emma sobbed and she felt a golden band being slid into her finger. She clasped Regina's shaken hand and slid in the golden band. Regina cried and cupped Emma's face and kissed her soundly.

The priest laughed as everyone cheered and he muttered that he pronounced them bride and bride. But no one cared, they cheered as the couple made out.

"I love you, I love you, gods I love you!" Regina whispered kissing Emma's face and the blonde laughed.

"I love you too, so much" Emma sobbed hugging Regina.

They danced, they drank except Emma and Snow. They danced and laughed and enjoyed this beginning before the couple retired to their home to continue their private activities.

They looked at each other in the heat of the night. In the middle of their love and said it again.

"_**I love you**_"

**Twitter| Shoowuzy**  
**InstaG| SwanMillsFeels**  
**Tumblr| Evil-Dork**  
**Wattpad| EvilDork**  
** | EvilDork**


End file.
